Secret Harmony
by MarianaThamiris
Summary: Um segredo como esse não poderia permanecer oculto por muito tempo... Anunciava em letras garrafais a manchete do Profeta Diário! Quando Harry finalmente consegue conquistar o coração da garota que ele ama, tudo começa a dar errado! Seu mundo estava a desabar e uma importante decisão deveria ser tomada a partir de agora! Meio UA, durante o quinto ano e sem o livro de poções!
1. Chapter 1

Olhava atentamente para a garota de longos cabelos castanhos encaracolados sentada ao seu lado. Estavam na biblioteca há horas, mas ela permanecia incansável, debruçada sobre os volumes assustadoramente grandes de livros enquanto mordiscava levemente a ponta da pena antes de rabiscar seu pergaminho com alguma informação que achava importante em sua pesquisa.

Há muito já se passara do horário de irem para seus respectivos dormitórios, mas isso não parecia impedi-la de continuar com sua busca. Não havia mais nenhum aluno na biblioteca além dos dois, até mesmo a bibliotecária ranzinza se fora há tempos. Através das vidraças triangulares podia-se perceber a escuridão daquela noite fria e a luz de velas dava à garota um brilho quase angelical.

Com um suspiro cansado ele permaneceu fitando a menina distraidamente, diante de si, um livro de páginas amareladas jazia esquecido há muito, aberto numa página qualquer, o silencio do lugar o permitia mergulhar no fabuloso universo de seus sonhos onde a garota ao seu lado não estava mais admirando livros frios e sem vida.

Em sua imaginação Hermione estava dedicando-lhe um sorriso caloroso, feliz e iluminado, seus olhos castanhos brilhando docemente em sua direção antes de surpreender o garoto com um beijo suave, carinhoso, mas demorado sobre seus lábios.

Ele a enlaçava pela cintura a puxando para seu colo enquanto com uma das mãos acariciava o rosto perfeito dela, sentindo-se entorpecido pelo perfume suave da grifinória e aprofundando ainda mais o beijo a fazendo suspirar antes de envolver seus braços ao redor do pescoço do moreno. Separaram-se ofegantes, colando sua testa contra a dela a apertando ainda mais contra si.

"Harry..."

Chamava a morena num sussurro apaixonado e o grifinório só poderia sorrir bobamente em sua direção.

"Harry..."

Chamou novamente aquela tão adorada voz, e mais uma vez o garoto apenas fazia suspirar, sonhando acordado.

"HARRY!"

Vociferou a garota estreitando os olhos para o seu melhor amigo que no momento parecia preso num transe hipnótico assustador com os olhos vidrados sobre ela. A ultima vez que o vira assim foi quando Romilda Vane o deu uma poção do amor.

Assustado e visivelmente atordoado, Harry desperta de seu estado sonhador engasgando ao perceber que ela o encarava com um semblante preocupado.

"Her...Hermione! E-eu..."

Começou o moreno gaguejando e ficando completamente vermelho ao ser pego olhando descaradamente para a melhor amiga.

"Você está bem? Estou tentando chamar sua atenção há horas!"

Questiona severamente Hermione levando uma das mãos à testa do garoto que ofegou com a aproximação repentina do objeto de seus sonhos e ficando mais escarlate ainda.

"Está quente Harry!"

Murmura preocupada a garota a apenas centímetros de distancia de Harry enquanto levava a outra mão ao rosto do amigo sentindo sua temperatura. A essa altura dos acontecimentos, Harry perdeu a fala, seus olhos verdes encaravam Hermione numa proximidade perigosa, seu coração batendo num ritmo insano e suas mãos suando frio.

"Não devia ter te obrigado a passar a noite aqui! Devia estar descansando Harry, ficou naquele treino de quadribol debaixo da chuva por horas!"

Diz Hermione angustiada, mordendo o lábio inferior no instante que seus olhos castanhos encontraram os orbes esmeralda do moreno por trás das grossas lentes redondas. A grifinória congelou, sentiu um arrepio estranho e ao mesmo tempo agradável percorrer todo seu corpo com a intensidade daquele olhar.

"Eu estou bem!"

Harry num impulso de coragem levou suas mãos frias aos pulsos de Hermione afastando-as lentamente do seu rosto, respirava pesadamente ansiando por transformar aquilo que sonhava poucos minutos atrás em realidade.

"Gosto de ficar aqui... te ver estudando... é um dos poucos momentos que me acalmam durante o dia!"

Confessa o grifinório usando de toda sua coragem. Estar na presença de Hermione era a única coisa que o impedia de sucumbir à loucura que cercava sua vida, ela era a única ligação com a realidade, a única que lhe trazia a certeza de que nunca estaria sozinho.

Nenhum dos dois conseguia desviar o olhar. Harry lentamente puxava Hermione para si ainda que inconscientemente, e para seu deleite ela não parecia recuar, ele precisava dela, necessitava tê-la consigo, desejava loucamente provar o sabor do seu beijo.

E num movimento suave, leve e natural os seus lábios tocaram-se roçando um no outro timidamente, mas irreversíveis, espalhando correntes elétricas sobre ambos os corpos adolescentes sedentos por mais contato ainda.

Hermione suspirou fechando os olhos, Harry também fechou os seus, eliminando toda a distancia entre os dois num beijo casto, inicialmente inseguro, mas cheio de carinho, assim que sentiu a entrega de Hermione, Harry aprofundou o beijo lentamente provando o doce sabor daqueles lábios que tanto desejava.

Fora perfeito, mágico, divino, deliciosamente inexplicável, Harry sentiu uma emoção intensa, diferente de tudo que já sentiu, inquietante, forte e calorosa explodir dentro do peito aquecendo todo seu corpo ao mesmo tempo em que lançava arrepios da ponta dos dedos até sua nuca. E todo o resto do mundo deixou de existir naquele momento.

Como se no mundo só existisse ele e Hermione. A grifinória não estava muito diferente dele. Sentia o coração acelerado, a respiração presa na garganta, as pernas tremerem enquanto um sentimento maravilhosamente envolvente a roubava-lhe toda razão e a levava às nuvens, o sentimento mais arrebatador que já sentira e somente fora despertado por Harry.

Era como desafiar toda a razão, mergulhar contra a correnteza e encontrar o paraíso, esse beijo tão divino os levou a cruzar a tão temerosa fronteira que cercava sua amizade com o seu melhor amigo, o garoto por quem arriscaria sua vida e que a estava beijando apaixonadamente.

Não conseguia descrever, não conseguia palavras capazes de explicar o que acontecia nesse momento, mas no fundo do coração Hermione tinha uma certeza... nada nesse mundo poderia tirar-lhe isso, seu primeiro beijo fora com seu melhor amigo Harry Potter.

Separaram-se ainda de olhos fechados sentindo a respiração descompassada um do outro contra seus rostos corados. Agora não somente Harry, mas Hermione estava completamente rubra. As mãos de Harry soltaram levemente os pulsos da grifinória para alcançar suas mãos entrelaçando seus dedos ansiosos com os pequenos e delicados dedos de Hermione, surpreendendo-se com a maciez da sua pele contra a dele.

O sorriso que o grifinório ostentava no rosto era genuíno, finalmente abrira os olhos fitando o rosto vermelho da sua melhor amiga, ela ofegava e mordia novamente o lábio inferior como sempre fazia quando estava perdida em pensamentos, mesmo assim ainda apertou com força as mãos de Harry nas suas desejando fervorosamente que não estivesse sonhando.

Harry sentiu o coração pular dentro do peito quando a grifinória finalmente abriu os olhos o encarando numa mistura de surpresa, confusão e timidez. Ela desviou os olhos para os livros sobre a mesa que estava dividindo com Harry depois de um suspiro tremulo e voltou a fitá-lo ainda sem jeito, corando mais ainda sob o olhar que recebia do moreno e baixando o rosto percebeu suas mãos fortemente entrelaçadas.

"Hermione... "

Chamou o moreno com um sorriso maroto brincando em seus lábios, hesitante ela o encarou.

"Já faz algum tempo que eu queria fazer isso!"

Revela Harry ansioso, sem desviar os olhos da sua melhor amiga que brindou-lhe um sorriso tímido em seus lábios enquanto o esperava continuar.

"Nossas noites de estudo se tornaram a melhor parte dos meus dias e só porque você está comigo!"

Confessa o garoto ficando mais nervoso a medida que avançava.

"Mas nós sempre estamos juntos!"

Sussurra Hermione o interrompendo, incapaz de falar mais alto ainda sentindo o corpo inteiro perdido na sensação mágica de seu primeiro beijo.

"Mas, nunca ficamos sozinhos!"

Responde o garoto soltando uma de suas mãos e tocando suavemente o rosto da morena que ao seu toque fechou os olhos saboreando a sensação de sua pele sendo afagada por ele.

"Harry não podemos..."

Murmura Hermione num suspiro tremulo, era impressionante como Harry conseguia tê-la em suas mãos somente numa carícia tão inocente.

"Sim nós podemos!"

Rebate Harry com firmeza aproximando seu rosto ao dela novamente, seus lábios roçando os dela.

"Temos que nos preocupar com esses seus pesadelos, com você-sabe-quem... e você poderia estar confuso com seus sentimentos... Isso poderia acabar comprometendo a nossa amizade... seria um erro fatal!"

Diz Hermione com um fio de voz, mais uma vez tentando colocar a racionalidade sobre os seus próprios sentimentos, mas o moreno não estava dispostos a dar ouvidos à ela, simplesmente voltou a beijá-la enquanto suas mãos foram à cintura da menina a puxando para seus braços antes que ela tivesse a chance de protestar.

Decidido, o escolhido aprofundou o beijo disposto a convencê-la do contrário. Não daria chance para que o cérebro brilhante de Hermione se opusesse ao seu desejo, ele sabia que a grifinória correspondia a seus sentimentos e não a deixaria escapar por nada. Mais tarde afastaram-se ofegantes, lábios rubros e inchados ainda tocando um ao outro.

"Ainda acha que seria um erro Mione?"

Pergunta Harry com um meio sorriso que colocaria metade das garotas de Hogwarts de joelhos em suspiros apaixonados.

"Não estou confuso eu quero ficar contigo desde nosso segundo ano! Não me importam os riscos quero poder te beijar assim todos os dias!"

Revela o moreno com sinceridade fazendo o coração da grifinória bater mais rápido e seu rosto retomar um tom intenso de vermelho com a declaração de Harry.

"Mas... mas, eu pensei que você e Cho estavam..."

Começa Hermione sentindo seus músculos ficarem tensos ao recordar a chinesa atraente que andava colada à Harry por todos os lados do castelo. Ela se sentia irritantemente sem graça comparada à corvinal.

"Eu não tenho nada com a Cho!"

Defende-se o grifinório confuso. Por que Hermione estava usando a corvinal para tentar negar o que os dois tanto desejavam?

"Não é o que ela anda espalhando por aí!"

Responde amargamente a grifinória desviando o olhar de Harry para algumas velas que pairavam magicamente sobre a mesa, furiosa consigo mesma por permitir que seus ciúmes fossem tão aparentes, Harry não devia explicação alguma à ela.

"Não me importo com o que os outros pensam!"

Interfere Harry sentindo-se frustrado, será que era tão difícil fazer Hermione entender que ele queria somente ela?

"Você poderia escolher qualquer garota Harry!"

Diz Hermione voltando seu rosto para ele o encarando firmemente, mas seus olhos mostravam todas as inseguranças da grifinória em relação aos dois.

"Mas eu escolhi você Hermione! É tão difícil assim entender que é você que eu quero? Que é por sua causa que eu passo as noites preso nessa biblioteca? Que é você a única pessoa que consegue me fazer sentir a salvo! Você é a minha esperança Hermione Granger!"

Declara o moreno com determinação surpreendendo Hermione que o fitava com os olhos ligeiramente mais amplos em choque antes de sentir lágrimas arderem em seus olhos e um sorriso emocionado tomar seu rosto.

Ela conhecia a dificuldade de Harry em falar sobre seus sentimentos, e admirava a coragem do moreno ao abrir seu coração para ela. A grifinória estava comovida com a força e a verdade por trás de suas palavras, nunca se imaginou tão importante para Harry.

Contentara-se em se tornar a melhor amiga dele sem perceber que não adiantaria de nada enganar seus próprios sentimentos quando desejava ser muito mais do que apenas amiga de Harry. Skeeter conseguira um ótimo trabalho mostrando o quão inadequada Hermione era para o "menino-que-sobreviveu".

Estava consciente de que não era bonita como suas colegas e que ficar a maior parte do seu tempo seu tempo escondendo-se atrás de livros não era nada interessante para os garotos da sua idade, apesar de ser convidada para o baile de inverno por nada menos que Viktor Krum, ela sabia que ele o fez por ser a única a não segui-lo como uma fã obcecada.

Mas, as palavras de Harry eram sinceras, a determinação em sua voz, a força de suas mãos a envolvendo em seu colo, a vontade inabalável em seus olhos verdes. Hermione ofegou, se existia alguém no mundo por quem seria capaz de fazer qualquer coisa, seria Harry. Sentiu novamente a felicidade abraçar seu coração.

"Oh Harry!"

Exclama abraçando-o fortemente enterrando o rosto no pescoço do grifinório enquanto tentava segurar as lágrimas em seus olhos. O moreno aturdido com a reação da menina apenas consegue envolver seus braços protetoramente ao redor de seu corpo enquanto apreciava a sensação de tê-la em seus braços.

"Isso é um sim? Você quer ficar comigo?"

Questiona profundamente confuso o garoto de cabelos negros enquanto segurava Hermione em seu colo. Entender as garotas era impossível, mas entender sua melhor amiga nunca fora difícil. Será que ele disse algo errado? Ele a tinha ofendido? Seria tão ruim assim ela ficar com ele?

Percebendo a confusão em sua voz, Hermione afasta-se de Harry apenas o suficiente para encontrar seus olhos verdes a fitando com ansiedade e inquietação, mas lá no fundo, ela conseguia enxergar a grande preocupação do grifinório com ela.

Sorriu brevemente diante da angustia do melhor amigo, não era apenas ela a pessoa com inseguranças nessa relação e conhecendo Harry como só ela conhecia, sabia exatamente quais as implicações por trás dessa pergunta.

Mordendo o lábio inferior com força, ela decidiu responder da melhor forma possível, garantindo que o grifinório captaria a mensagem... suavemente, ela leva as mãos aos lados do rosto do moreno removendo seus óculos redondos apenas para depositá-los sobre a mesa.

"Er... Hermione... eu não posso enxergar muito bem sem eles..."

Gaguejava Harry ficando nervoso com o silencio da menina de cabelos selvagens em seu colo, apenas para ser silenciado por um dos dedos da grifinória pousando levemente sobre seus lábios.

"Shhh Harry! É minha vez de olhar para você!"

Disse a garota num sussurro.

"Você não confia em mim?"

Pergunta Hermione distraidamente enquanto admirava o rosto do melhor amigo, gravando cada mínimo detalhe de sua fisionomia, suas sobrancelhas grossas e escuras sob a testa franzida em curiosidade e confusão, seus olhos tão hipnotizantes e atraentes, como um par valioso de esmeraldas, seu nariz reto e definido... e por fim seus lábios, que na opinião da grifinória eram definitivamente irresistíveis.

"Você ainda não me respondeu Mione!"

Rebate Harry com outra pergunta, levando suas mãos para a cintura de Hermione certificando-se de que ela não poderia fugir sem uma resposta. Seu coração estava acelerado contra o peito, não podia ver muito bem, mas sabia que estava sendo minuciosamente admirado (mais exatamente examinado) pela melhor amiga, e o resultado dessa análise o preocupava.

Afinal Hermione não era somente uma garota inteligente, era linda, perfeita nos mínimos detalhes, atenciosa, carinhosa, protetora, prestativa, doce, determinada... e especialmente... exigente... a mente do pobre menino-que-sobreviveu estava em estado de pânico. Vicktor Krum, era uma personalidade e tanto. McLaggen era mais velho e apesar de egoísta era consequentemente mais maduro.

E o outro cujo nome nem se quer fazia questão de lembrar era corvinal, inteligente e intelectual, como muitos insinuavam (para desgosto absoluto de Harry) ele parecia o tipo perfeito para a sua Hermione... não tinha como negar, todos eles eram considerados pelas garotas da escola como caras atraentes.

Eis o xis da questão... em meio a isso... como Harry seria definido? Encrenqueiro, problemático, alvo ambulante de seguidores psicóticos das trevas, garoto das notas baixas, de uma cicatriz feiosa na testa, quatro-olhos... o que ele era aos olhos de Hermione?

"Não precisa sentir medo... não há nada de errado Harry!"

Sussurra Hermione contra seus lábios o deixando com a respiração presa na garganta pela surpresa. Merlin era difícil pensar quando ela estava tão perto.

"Harry... você é lindo!"

Diz em reverencia a grifinória e nesse instante o moreno fecha os olhos saboreando a proximidade tão intima e inesperada de Hermione... estava com dificuldade em acreditar que não estava em mais um dos seus sonhos.

"Eu sempre achei...por dentro e por fora... você é lindo Harry! Eu não acreditava ser a garota ideal pra você... parecíamos tão diferentes antes!"

Falava suavemente Hermione como uma deliciosa provocação ainda contra os lábios entreabertos do moreno que respirou fundo contendo um gemido de protesto por ela ainda não ter se rendido.

"Não consigo ser tão incrível como você!"

Responde Harry quase automaticamente, não suportava a idéia da sua melhor amiga se desvalorizar dessa forma! Céus ele estava cego, mas era ela que precisava de óculos para perceber como ela era impressionantemente linda.

"Não diga bobagens Harry!"

Rebate a grifinória com um sorriso singelo e o moreno balança negativamente o rosto afastando seus lábios com o movimento.

"Você precisa entender como eu a vejo... Hermione você é muito mais bonita do que acredita ser, é simplesmente incomparável!"

Diz Harry firmemente levando uma das mãos ao rosto de Hermione carinhosamente.

"Pode me dar algum crédito Granger? Confie em mim!"

Insiste Harry com um meio sorriso fraco na tentativa de convencê-la.

"Vindo do garoto que mudou completamente e minha vida, acho que posso te dar um chance Potter! "

Responde a grifinória encostando sua testa à dele antes de voltar a falar, mas dessa vez mais seriamente.

"Você é muito importante pra mim Harry, eu tenho medo de estar colocando nossa amizade em risco!"

Confessa Hermione e seus olhos finalmente se encontram. Ela estava tão perto que Herry não precisava dos óculos para enxergar seus orbes castanhos o encarando com carinho e preocupação.

"Somos amigos há tanto tempo! Você ainda tem medo de perdermos isso?"

Questiona Harry num sussurro quase sombrio.

"Eu era uma criança boba, pensando que todas as respostas que eu poderia precisar estariam nos livros... mas tudo tinha que mudar algum dia Harry... e na minha auto-independencia eu encontrei um inesperado e maravilhoso amigo, que se tornou a melhor coisa da minha vida! Tenta me entender Harry... não suportaria te perder se... se não der cert..."

Explica Hermione docemente, mas sua voz começava a falhar, tinha medo de tomar a decisão errada e colocar a pessoa mais importante da sua vida para longe.

"Shhhh!"

Interrompe Harry beijando seus lábios rapidamente para chamar sua atenção.

"Nada na minha vida pode dar certo, mas nós dois... o que existe entre nós dois é completamente diferente! Pode dar certo Hermione... Vai dar certo! Você nunca desistiu de mim, não faça isso agora por favor!"

Pede Harry fervorosamente. Suas duas mãos alcançando o rosto de Hermione a aproximando ainda mais de si, seus narizes tocando-se, respirações entrecortadas, o calor do corpo dela contra o seu. Ela era seu maior sonho e agora lutaria com garras e dentes para não perder isso.

"Harry... a resposta é sim! Sempre foi sim!"

Responde Hermione com a respiração presa em sua garganta, o coração batendo acelerado e os olhos transbordando de felicidade. Não tinha como negar, não poderia mais adiar, ela jamais conseguiria dizer não à Harry ainda mais quando ele a desejava tanto quanto ela à ele. Sua mente não pedia explicações, respostas, possibilidades ou riscos, agora quem imperava sobre seus sentidos era o coração... e seu coração exigia Harry.

Entregando-se de vez ao grifinório, Hermione une seus lábios novamente, mergulhando na sensação maravilhosa de estar com Harry. E assim tudo começou...


	2. Chapter 2

Mais uma semana se passou rapidamente. Harry e Hermione ainda se encontravam todas as noites na biblioteca, mesmo após o horário permitido, para sua "sessão de estudos". Durante o dia trocavam olhares travessos, sorrisos tímidos e as vezes completamente felizes, seguravam as mãos quando ninguém prestava atenção. Seu namoro permanecendo no absoluto sigilo, era algo só deles e ninguém mais!

Nesse tempo Harry se divertia sempre que comentava com Neville e Rony que suas horas extras de estudo com Hermione o deixavam revigorado. A pobre grifinória engasgava e desviava o olhar completamente rubra. Ninguém parecia perceber a demora nas trocas de olhares entre eles, a cumplicidade de seus sorrisos, a promessa por trás do entrelaçar de dedos por baixo da mesa do grande salão durante as refeições.

Os únicos momentos que estavam afastados eram durante os treinos de quadribol, quando Harry estava no ar em sua vassoura e Hermione na arquibancada com um bom e vistoso volume de livro em suas mãos, tirando os olhos da sua leitora vez ou outra quando percebia que o grifinória arriscava-se em algum movimento mortal, essas paradas em sua leitura eram muitas vezes acompanhadas de rigorosas reclamações sobre sua segurança e os perigos de uma vassoura.

Harry apenas sorria, enquanto Rony revirava os olhos...

"Porque está aqui se não entende nada de quadribol Hermione?"

Rebate o ruivo impaciente, descendo da vassoura e encarando a amiga com os olhos estreitos. O Weasley não estava no melhor dos humores nesse dia e Harry não perdeu tempo em intervir antes que uma discussão épica entre seu melhor amigo e sua namorada começasse.

"Eu não estou pelo quadribol Ronald! Estou pelo Harry e por você que considerava meus amigos!"

Responde furiosamente a grifinória, levantando-se e deixando o livro cair ao chão num baque surdo. A essa altura dos acontecimentos todo o time tinha se reunido ao redor deles para assistir à confusão de perto.

"Pois não parece, você só fica enchendo o saco o tempo inteiro e mal deixa Harry levantar vôo na firebolt! É você que tem medo de voar e não ele!"

Acusa rudemente o Weasley deixando Hermione com os olhos amplos e a boca escancarada em choque.

"Já chega Ron! "

Bradou Harry se colocando entre os dois e encarando Rony com um olhar mortal.

" Mas, Harry..."

Protestava o ruivo mas, o moreno o impediu de continuar.

"Não diga mais nada ou vai se arrepender Ron!"

Disse entre dentes o capitão num aviso silencioso de que ele não mediria esforços para defender Hermione o que deixou o ruivo mais furioso ainda.

Rony percebendo que Harry continuaria ao lado de Hermione apenas lança um olhar fulminante em direção aos dois melhores amigos antes de jogar a vassoura no chão e virar as costas.

"Se prefere ela então pode deixar meu lugar vago contra a sonserina esse domingo! Boa sorte com Hermione no gol!"

Anuncia amargamente o Weasley deixando todo o time estupefato e Harry completamente fora de si.

"Não pode abandonar o time por bobagens! "

Gritou Harry para o melhor amigo que deu de ombros e continuou seu caminho até os vestiários.

"Ele parece estar falando sério Harry!"

Alerta Gina lançando um olhar alarmado ao moreno que permanecia enfurecido no mesmo lugar, sem mover-se um milímetro, encarando o vazio do caminho que Ron se foi.

"Sem um goleiro estamos perdidos!"

Desespera-se Alicia jogando as mãos para o ar e largando-se sobre a arquibancada.

"Obrigada por isso Granger! Agora seu namoradinho McLaggen vai ter a chance que tanto sonhava!"

Diz sarcasticamente uma novata do terceiro ano chamada Sara. Ganhando um empurrão de Gina e um olhar amargo de Hermione que sentindo-se culpada e envergonhada por desfazer a equipe do melhor goleiro da casa por uma discussão idiota. Harry estava visivelmente furioso e agora ela não sabia bem o que fazer.

Sem mais uma palavra ela vira-se em direção as escadas e deixa o campo de quadribol rápida e silenciosamente, sem olhar para trás. Harry continuava estático até que a razão retornou a sua mente como um raio quando viu Hermione desaparecer de vista.

Agora ele se percebeu num impasse sem precedentes. Ir atrás de Rony e restaurar a ordem do time grifinório, ou encontrar sua namorada e concertar a confusão causada pela discussão e pelo comentário mordaz de Sara Goldsmith do terceiro ano.

"Vai atrás dela Harry! Vamos falar com o Rony!"

Garante Gina puxando o amigo pelo ombro, tendo Dean ao seu lado como apoio.

"Ele não vai ouvir ninguém agora Gina! Ele precisa ouvir do 'capitão' que o time precisa dele!"

Responde Harry secamente apertando as mãos em punhos antes de largar a firebolt contra a arquibancada e esfregar o rosto com as mãos freneticamente.

"E a Hermione precisa ouvir de você que a culpa não foi dela! Vocês são melhores amigos depois de tudo!"

Anuncia Gina veementemente.

"Ela bem que provocou o Rony!"

Interrompe Alicia de braços cruzados.

"Ela só estava preocupada com o Harry, não é como se ela puxasse a varinha e interrompesse o jogo!"

Defende-a Dean com impaciência. Ele e Hermione tinham tornado-se mas próximos por serem os únicos nascido-trouxa do seu ano na grifinória.

"Ela só quer chamar atenção porque não pode subir numa vassoura!"

Reclama Sara com afetação levando Gina a apertar os olhos perigosamente em sua direção e fazendo Harry ranger os dentes. Essa garota ainda insinuava que Hermione e Mclaggen estavam namorando!

"CHEGA!"

Gritou o moreno com autoridade e imediatamente todos silenciam encarando curiosos o capitão do time.

"Nosso jogo contra a sonserina é em dois dias! Estamos todos estressados com isso e é de se esperar que o Ron tenha reagido dessa maneira ok? Ele NÃO vai abandonar o time na final e eu posso garantir isso! "

Anuncia severamente o escolhido, deixando claro que não toleraria interrupções ou protestos, afinal ele era o capitão e tomava as decisões pela equipe.

"Agora estão dispensados!"

Termina ignorando a careta de desgosto de Sara e a expressão irritada de Alicia. A primeira escondia uma paixão pelo menino-que-sobreviveu enquanto a ultima, estava fora de si por perder o emblema de capitã para o Potter depois que os gêmeos Weasley abandonaram o time.

Dean apenas confirmou a aceitação com um gesto do rosto enquanto Gina ainda parecia preocupada ao seu lado, assim que os outros seguiram para o vestiário ela se aproximou do grifinório.

"Como vai convencer o Rony?"

Pergunta a ruiva curiosa.

"Eu tenho algo capaz de fazê-lo mudar de idéia!"

Diz o moreno distraídamente enquanto desvia o olhar para onde Hermione tinha deixado o livro e deixa escapar um suspiro de tristeza, odiava quando a magoava. Sabia que deveria ter assumido uma posição, mas simplesmente não podia, o time precisava de Rony, mas ele precisava de Hermione e se quer a defendeu.

"Ela vai entender Harry!"

Diz suavemente a Weasley praguejando mentalmente a cabeça quente do seu irmão.

"Eu espero que sim!"

Desejou Harry seguindo para o castelo ainda de uniforme de treino levando o livro que Hermione esquecera com a confusão. O resto do dia pareceu arrastar para o grifinório, não encontrava Rony nem Hermione em lugar algum até saber por Colin, que ouviu por Parvati que o ruivo estava na torre de astronomia com Lilá.

Decidido Harry confrontou o amigo ruivo dando-lhe um ultimato para voltar ao time, e depois de uma oferta irrecusável o Weasley estava de joelhos pedindo desculpas à Harry pelo comportamento infantil. Ainda com a cabeça lotada de preocupação Harry estava quase desistindo de procurar Hermione e indo buscar o mapa do maroto quando ouviu alguém choramingando no salão comunal vazio, já que era hora do jantar.

Sentindo o peito apertar ele corre até a poltrona vermelha em frente à lareira, onde Hermione estava se escondendo, com o rosto e olhos vermelhos enquanto tentava inutilmente enxugar as lágrimas com a manga do suéter azul que usava, seus cabelos mais bagunçados do que nunca e as penas dobradas sobre o acento. Fora assim que Harry encontrou a namorada.

"Hermione!"

Diz o grifinório ofegante, com o coração afundando no peito pela tristeza que via na garota, mas com um suspiro de alívio por finalmente encontrá-la. Ele agradecia aos céus por ela estar bem, por um momento chegou a imaginar que ela estaria fugindo dele, o evitando e o desespero o tinha atormentado quase à loucura.

"Hermione eu te procurei por toda parte!"

Repete o grifinório num fio de voz, vencendo o choque e se aproximando dela a passos largos e ansiosos, suas mãos tremiam quando ficou de joelhos em frente a poltrona e tomou sua mão esquerda entre as suas numa tentativa de mostrar a si mesmo que ela era real e que não a deixaria fugir.

"Harry eu sinto muito!"

Diz a bruxinha num suspiro longo, com os olhos marejados e segurando os soluços ao encontrar os olhos esmeraldas mais fascinantes de Hogwarts.

"Eu tentei me segurar, mas o Rony estava decidido em levar a discussão adiante... eu não queria isso Harry... eu não queria que o Ron abandonasse o time! Eu juro Harry que eu não queria!"

Desesperava-se Hermione falando sem parar até Harry interrompê-la soltando sua mão e a puxando para um abraço apertado deitando a cabeça dela em seu peito enquanto sussurrava em seu ouvido.

"Shhhh Mione! Está tudo bem! A culpa não foi sua, até o Ron já admitiu isso!"

Tranqüilizava-a Harry a embalando em seus braços enquanto a grifinória deixava as lágrimas correrem por seu rosto.

"Eu estava preocupado com você!"

Diz o moreno afastado Hermione suavemente do seu abraço para poder encarar seus olhos ainda vermelhos. Silenciosamente ele enxugou lágrima por lágrima com seus polegares, numa carícia terna contra a pele delicada do rosto da grifinória.

"Pode me perdoar por não ficar do seu lado?"

Implora Harry perdido nos olhos âmbar da sua melhor amiga e namorada.

"Harry! Você não poderia assumir lados, somos seus amigos e nossa discussão colocou você no olho do furacão! No time você é o capitão e como líder precisa ser imparcial! Se fosse fora do treino eu já teria estuporado o Rony até esquecer o próprio nome! "

Repreende Hermione franzindo a testa numa expressão tão concentrada que deixou um sorriso nascer nos lábios do escolhido.

"Então não estava fugindo de mim?"

Pergunta esperançosamente o grifinório tirando com uma das mãos uma mecha de cabelo encaracolado que estava sobre o rosto de Hermione.

"Obvio que não Harry! Eu só precisava pensar um pouco e esfriar a cabeça!"

Responde ela indignada.

"Normalmente faria isso na biblioteca!"

Comenta Harry levantando uma sobrancelha em provocação à namorada que balançou negativamente a cabeça fazendo bico o que afastou as mãos de Harry de seu rosto.

"Estava irritada demais e acabaria descontando nos livros o que seria algo imperdoável!"

Diz a garota com uma expressão de horror fazendo Harry rir abertamente do medo da grifinória.

"Porque está rindo?"

Questiona Hermione ao namorado que precisou de mais alguns minutos para se recompor.

"Assim como você fez com o volume de transfiguração que levou para o campo?"

Pergunta Harry maliciosamente, deliciando-se com a expressão de choque seguida pela mãos de Hermione cobrindo a própria boca em mortificação. Ela tinha arremessado impiedosamente o livro ao chão durante sua discussão com Rony e agora ele poderia estar engolido pela chuva ou até mesmo pela neve.

"Merlin!"

Gemeu em agonia Hermione sentindo o estômago dar um nó.

"Eu tenho que voltar lá! A essa hora o livro pode estar em ruínas!"

Desespera-se a grifinória para ser impedida pelos braços fortes de Harry a mantendo em seu colo.

"Não vai a lugar algum Granger! Está chovendo e já passou do horário para sair do castelo, não quer arriscar uma detenção com Filch quer?"

Provoca descaradamente Harry percebendo a namorada empalidecer com a menção à detenção.

"Oh não! McGonagall vai me matar!"

Choramingava a garota contra o peito de Harry que agora gargalhava , quase chorando de tanto rir.

"Eu trouxe o livro pra você!"

Responde o garoto recompondo-se diante do olhar assassino que Hermione lhe dispensava.

"Você estava brincando comigo esse tempo todo Potter?"

Reclama a grifinória com uma falsa voz ameaçadora dando vários tapinhas no ombro de Harry enquanto falava.

"Calma Mione eu posso explicar!"

Tentava Harry inutilmente defender-se da fúria da namorada.

"Explicar o que? Que o desespero da sua namorada o divertia profundamente Potter? É melhor tentar outra!"

Rebate Hermione agora pegando uma almofada e jogando-a contra o rosto de Harry que desvia rapidamente graças ao seu reflexo de seeker e pula sobre a garota a prendendo pelos pulsos contra o chão. Seu rosto à centímetros do dela e seus olhos numa conexão intensa e poderosa.

"O desespero da minha namorada não me diverte!"

Responde com uma voz rouca e profunda levando Hermione a ofegar, sem desviar o olhar.

"E o livro era apenas uma desculpa para te procurar pelo castelo e te convencer a falar comigo se tivesse... se tivesse desistido de nós!"

Explica Harry suavemente, com os lábios ansiando pela grifinória, seu coração batendo dolorosamente contra o peito enquanto esperava uma resposta de Hermione, o silencio da sua namorada o estava matando, sua vontade era beijá-la desesperadamente até que tudo o que aconteceu essa tarde fosse esquecido de uma vez por todas.

"Eu nunca desistiria de você Harry!"

Responde docemente a grifinória tentando manter a voz firme, mas o olhar de Harry a deixava completamente vulnerável, ansiosa e apaixonada. Era como se toda sua resistência derretesse sob o calor daqueles olhos verdes, bastava sentir sua pele contra a dele e todo o resto do mundo deixava de importar. Eram apenas Harry e Hermione!

Com um sorriso maroto, Harry acaba com a distancia entre eles e toma os lábios de Hermione entre os seus num beijo profundo e urgente. Suas mãos libertam os pulsos da grifinória que seguem tremulas até os cabelos do namorado, enquanto Harry segurava um gemido de prazer no fundo da garganta quando seus braços envolvem Hermione a apertando contra si, moldando seus corpos unidos. Ela parecia ser feita para ele e isso o deixava em êxtase.

Os beijos ficaram mais ferozes, as mãos de Hermione aventuravam-se pelos ombros e costas de Harry, enquanto o moreno deixava um rastro de fogo com suas mãos acariciando a cintura da namorada, passando pelas costas e descendo até a curva do quadril, não ousando avançar mais.

Quando separaram-se ofegantes, com os olhos brilhando pela nova descoberta das carícias poderiam proporcionar uma ao outro, Harry começou a distribuir beijos molhados pelo pescoço de Hermione até alcançar a base do seu pescoço a fazendo morder o lábio inferior com força para não gritar.

Ela tinha certeza que ele deixaria uma marca depois disso. Lentamente numa tortura prazerosa, na opinião de Hermione, ele foi subindo seus beijos até o lóbulo da sua orelha a fazendo engasgar de prazer quando ele finalmente falou em seu ouvido.

"Por mais que eu esteja adorando é melhor pararmos por aqui Mione!"

Diz o grifinório com um sorriso maroto brincando nos lábios antes de levantar-se puxando Hermione com ele bem a tempo de três primeiros anos entrarem no salão comunal conversando animadamente sobre quadribol e em instantes o menino-que-sobreviveu entrou no debate agindo naturalmente enquanto Hermione ainda tentava lembrar de como respirar.

Seu relacionamento com Harry estava avançando de forma intensa e por pouco não foram pegos de surpresa no salão comunal! Manter esse namoro em segredo poderia ser mais difícil do que imaginavam antes, afinal, a cada novo dia que passavam juntos, mais difícil era permanecer afastado um do outro!


	3. Chapter 3

A semana passou rapidamente e logo Harry, Rony, Gina, Dean, Alicia e Sara estavam se preparando para a grande final de quadribol contra o time sonserino. As arquibancadas das casas estavam lotadas e gritos eufóricos enchiam o ar. Faixas vermelhas e douradas contrastando com o esmeralda e prateado, enquanto os lufa-lufa apoiavam a Sonserina, os corvinais optaram pelo apoio moral à Grifinória.

Dumbledore ao lado de seus fiéis professores seguiram para seus acentos específicos esperando para o começo do jogo, os olhos azuis focados no centro do campo onde Harry liderava o caminho da sua equipe, em contrapartida Malfoy levava os sonserinos com uma expressão de menosprezo absoluto. Sem muitas palavras amistosas, os dois apertaram as mãos e subiram em suas vassouras.

Com um apito ensurdecedor, todos os jogadores estavam no ar. Ajeitando os óculos, Harry lançou um olhar cuidadoso pelo céu até avistar um flash de luz dourada cruzar o campo. Ele sorriu, era o pomo. Sabendo que ainda era muito cedo, o escolhido manteve-se de olho no jogo e no Malfoy. Teve um tanto de dificuldade pela agressividade dos sonserinos.

Por pouco Gina não era alvo da goles, e Zabine descaradamente derrubou Sara de sua nimbus, atrapalhando a jogada que ela tinha com Dean. Em meio a isso Rony sofria com as investidas violentas do time sonserino e com isso o moreno não teve realmente escolha a não ser ajudar o time e deixar o pomo de lado por um tempo.

Para sua sorte, Draco ainda não o tinha encontrado, e concentrava seus esforços para atacar Gina Weasley. Harry percebendo a oportunidade, guia sua vassoura para o topo das arquibancadas das casas. Com o canto do olho percebeu sua namorada entre seus companheiros grifinórios segurando uma das bandeiras do time e gritando por seu nome.

O sorriso que ele devolveu-lhe poderia durar para sempre, pensou Hermione, ela não se importaria que o tempo parasse para guardar na memória esse sorriso no rosto de Harry. Sentia o coração acelerar loucamente dentro do peito e as pernas ficarem moles como geleia, como era possível apenas um sorriso deixá-la assim?

Percebendo a reação da grifinória que estava ficando tão vermelha quanto suas vestes, o menino-que-sobreviveu piscou o olho esquerdo ampliando ainda mais o sorriso, sabia que ela o mataria por isso mais tarde, mas não tinha outra escolha, Hermione mal teve tempo de protestar antes de Harry arrancar um voo insano para o alto seguindo o pomo de ouro como um raio cruzando o céu.

Ao lado da monitora, montes de meninas suspiravam apaixonadas pelo moreno de olhos verdes mais cobiçado de Hogwarts seguidas por gritinhos frenéticos e declarações de amor ao menino-que-sobreviveu. Mas, Hermione simplesmente ignorou o crescente ciúmes que agitava seu coração.

A monitora engasgou apavorada com a velocidade assustadora que o capitão grifinório despendia em sua vassoura, os movimentos tão rápidos e arriscados levavam o pobre coração da grifinória à boca.

Onde ele iria parar? O pomo mergulhava em direção ao chão e Harry o seguia como um míssil levando Hermione a empalidecer em terror, sem perceber, estava agarrando o apoio das arquibancadas com tanta força que seus dedos perdiam a cor, mordendo o lábio inferior ela tentou o máximo possível não puxar sua varinha e lançar um encanto de amortecimento no solo.

Para complicar ainda mais a situação, Draco percebeu o pomo e seguia em direção oposta à Harry num voo rasante no chão tão veloz quando um raio prateado. Hermione sufocou um gemido de pânico e gritou com todas as forças para o namorado desviar o caminho do Malfoy e evitar uma colisão grave.

"HARRY OLHA A SUA DIREITA!"

O chamado de Hermione ganhou a atenção do moreno que levantando os olhos encontrou o Malfoy em seu caminho estendendo a mão direita na certeza de tomar o pomo de ouro de seu alcance. Cerrando os dentes, Harry aproximou mais o corpo da vassoura abandonando-se numa velocidade impressionante sem recuar, ele esticou o braço, seus dedos roçando suavemente nas asas frenéticas do pomo.

Draco ofegou quando o Potter se recusou a recuar. Sem saída, o loiro teve que desviar antes que o grifinório o tivesse atravessado ao meio como se fosse um dos fantasmas de Hogwarts. Com um sorriso vitorioso, Harry alcançou o pomo e levantou à altura das arquibancadas em comemoração. Os gritos de vitória eram ensurdecedores e todo o campo parecia estremecer diante da empolgação da casa da bravura!

O escolhido mal teve tempo para pensar, pois seus pés mal tocaram o chão e todo o time estava sobre ele, com abraços, tapinhas nas costas, risadas guturais e elogios sem fim. Quando finalmente seguia para o vestiário, um par de braços o rodeavam pelo pescoço e em segundos alguém lhe roubava um beijo urgente e desesperado.

Antes que o grifinório tivesse chance de descobrir quem era a garota, um flash da câmera de Colin Creveey o tinha deixado quase completamente cego.

"Oh Harry eu sabia que essa vitória era sua!"

Comemorava Cho ainda pendurada em seu pescoço e distribuindo uma série de beijinhos por todo seu rosto, o que fez o estômago de Harry revirar-se em desespero.

"Agora podemos comemorar à altura"

Sussurrava a oriental com um sorriso malicioso nos lábios rubros. No entanto suas palavras foram completamente ignoradas pelo moreno, seus olhos verdes não estavam nela, mas numa garota de olhos castanhos e cabelos encaracolados no extremo oposto do salão.

A cena não chamou tanta atenção assim dos grifinórios e corvinais, já que Rony bem ao seu lado estava num beijo cinematográfico com sua colega Lilá Brown e Dean beijava Gina apaixonadamente.

Enquanto Colin o felicitava por finalmente conseguir uma namorada de verdade, ele piscou um par de vezes até voltar a si, voltando-se para o colega mais novo ele tratou de desmentir o fato, sem muita convicção, no entanto, já que seu cérebro só registrava que Hermione assistia a tudo de longe, completamente estática.

"Não estamos juntos!"

Falou antes de voltar-se para a direção da namorada. O coração do garoto parecia afundar dentro do peito. A dor no olhar de Hermione o deixava sem ar e todo o resto pareceu perder a importância, ele percebeu que ela jamais o perdoaria por isso.

"Harry não precisa ser tão rude!"

Repreende-o Cho com um muxoxo que foi firmemente ignorado por Herry. Merlin como ele tinha desejado que fosse Hermione no lugar de Cho, e que todos os riscos de serem descobertos fossem para o inferno, ele só queria tê-la em seus braços e ninguém mais.

"Hey cara, não se preocupe eu posso guardar segredo!"

Comenta Colin com um sorriso cúmplice.

"Entrego as fotos até a quarta-feira ok?"

Avisa antes de sair e deixar a dupla em paz.

"Podemos conversar sobre isso num lugar mais... reservado?"

Questiona Cho numa voz arrastada e sensual, mas, para Harry tudo a seguir aconteceu em câmera lenta. Ele desvencilhou-se de Cho e começou a empurrar a multidão em seu caminho na tentativa de alcançar sua namorada.

Eles pareciam tão distantes um do outro, Hermione balançava negativamente a cabeça com os olhos presos em Harry. A imagem do beijo com a bela corvinal Cho Chang se repetindo constantemente em sua cabeça e o desejo desesperado de sumir daquele lugar quase que imediatamente.

"Mione, não!"

Gritava Harry alarmado, os passos hesitantes de Hermione a levando para longe de seu alcance.

"Mione, por favor, me deixa explicar!"

Insistia Harry, mas sem a certeza de que ela estaria mesmo o ouvindo. A única coisa que conseguia ler no olhar da grifinória era a decepção e a angustia. A certeza de que ele a tinha ferido mortalmente, traído sua confiança... a certeza de que estava a ponto de perdê-la se não agisse rápido!

"Hermione!"

Gritou ao perceber a menina de cabelos cacheados fugir pelas escadarias do castelo.

"Harry cara!"

Gritava Fred carregando montes de garrafas de cerveja amanteigada.

"Grande Jogo"

Completava George ao seu lado segurando suas próprias porções de garrafas para o salão.

"Para onde pensa que vai com tanta pressa mocinho?"

Questiona Fred levantando uma sobrancelha em diversão ficando na frente de Harry.

"O herói do jogo não pode sair antes da festa começar!"

Repreende divertidamente George empurrando uma garrafa de cerveja amanteigada nas mãos do Potter.

"Preciso encontrar alguém! É muito importante!"

Defende-se Harry tentando escapar dos gêmeos. Quanto mais tempo perdia conversando, mais distante Hermione ficaria dele.

"Oh nosso pequeno Harry descobrindo os segredos do amor... tão jovem ainda!"

Provoca Fred cantarolando para o gêmeo.

"Ela não vai sumir Harry! Vamos lá, apenas dez minutinhos na festa não vão matar ninguém!"

Anuncia George piscando um olho cúmplice e logo arrastando Harry de volta ao salão comunal. Fora mais de meia hora depois quando Harry finalmente conseguiu escapar da comemoração e seguir em busca de Hermione.

Foi difícil como um inferno encontrá-la novamente, por onde passava, as pessoas o paravam para parabenizá-lo pelo jogo, e até mesmo os sonserinos o paravam no meio do caminho para provocá-lo.

A frustração do grifinório já o estava deixando maluco, ela não estava na biblioteca, nem na torre de astronomia, em nenhuma das salas de aula vazias, ele revistou todos os armários, todas as salas, interrogou conhecidos pelo caminho, não a encontrou perto do lago negro, nem mesmo na cabana de Hagrid. Chegou a perguntar-se se ela estaria na enfermaria, mas não encontrou sinal da grifinória por lá.

Onde raios ela poderia estar agora? Ele teria enlouquecido se não fosse por um pequeno elfo doméstico aparecer ao seu lado silenciosamente puxando a capa de suas vestes para chamar atenção.

"Mestre Harry Potter estar preocupado?"

Pergunta curiosamente o elfo com os grandes olhos verdes encarando o moreno.

"Dobby!"

Exclamou Harry tomando um susto.

"Harry Potter estar preocupado?"

Repete o elfo para o grifinório.

"Eu preciso encontrar a Mione Dobby! Sabe onde ela poderia ter ido? Já procurei por cada canto da escola e nem sinal dela!"

Desespera-se o escolhido esfregando os olhos com força por trás dos óculos redondos.

"Dobby saber onde encontrar senhorita Grangy"

Anuncia o elfo alegremente puxando Harry pela mão até alcançar uma das janelas apontando para um local muito bem conhecido pelo Potter. Os olhos do moreno ampliaram-se em reconhecimento. Como ele não tinha pensado nisso antes?

"Senhorita Grangy estar no campo de quadribol! Dobby ver senhorita Grangy nas arquibancadas quando Dobby varria a sujeira!"

Explica feliz o elfo por ter ajudado Harry e encontrar sua amiga.

"Obrigado Dobby!"

Agradece Harry com uma determinação redobrada. Sem pensar duas vezes ele convoca sua vassoura e parte em busca de Hermione. O vento agitava fortemente a capa de suas vestes e ele precisou segurar os óculos sob os olhos enquanto seguia em busca de Hermione.

Estava escurecendo e a cada segundo que se passava, a ansiedade crescia no peito do grifinório, suas mãos estavam suadas e a respiração descompassada enquanto seus olhos percorriam com perícia as arquibancadas até encontrarem Hermione. A imagem que o moreno viu fez seu coração congelar.

A garota estava sentada próxima ás escadarias, os joelhos encolhidos junto ao corpo, os olhos vermelhos e inchados, a pele pálida e provavelmente fria já que nem ao menos um casaco ela estava usando e os cabelos castanhos tão adorados completamente confusos espalhados aleatoriamente pelo vento.

Mas, o que quebrou o coração de Harry foi ouvir os soluços de sua namorada. Saber que ele era a razão das suas lágrimas o deixava louco. Engolindo em seco, o moreno se aproximou silenciosamente dela desejando desesperadamente esclarecer tudo com Hermione.

"Hermione..."

Começou ele hesitante.

"Vá embora!"

Exigiu a grifinória sem olhar para ele, cobrindo o rosto com as mãos abafando uma nova onda de soluços agitados.

"Não até você me ouvir!"

Insiste desesperadamente Harry a puxando pelo ombro na tentativa de fazê-la encará-lo, mas Hermione afasta-se bruscamente dele.

"Não tenho que ouvir mais nada Harry! Vá embora! Volte para a Chang!"

Gritava furiosamente a monitora finalmente levantando-se e encarando o rosto chocado do moreno que teve que apertar com força suas mãos em punhos ao lado do corpo enquanto se obrigava a ficar parado no mesmo lugar.

"Você tem que me ouvir Mione!"

Insiste severamente o moreno dando um passo à frente ao que Hermione recuou ainda a encará-lo.

"Não preciso ouvir NADA Harry! Eu VI tudo! Eu vi você beijar a Cho, eu vi o Colin parabenizando você e prometendo entregar a foto e você não fez NADA para impedir isso!"

Acusava a grifinória empurrando as mãos em punhos sobre o peito de Harry descontando nele toda a dor que sentia. Harry fiava mais angustiado ainda com a reação da namorada, não suportava vê-la tão magoada assim por algo que ele não tinha culpa.

Determinado a colocar um ponto final nessa história, ele a segura firmemente pelos pulsos a trazendo para si. Quando sentiu a namorada ao seu alcance ele precisou respirar fundo antes de falar com toda seriedade que conseguia.

"Você viu, mas não ouviu nada! Eu não beijei a Cho, ela me pegou de surpresa, assim como o Colin com aquela maldita câmera!"

Começa o moreno furiosamente apertando as mãos sobre os pulsos da namorada que ainda se recusava a encará-lo. Bastava fechar os olhos e a imagem nauseante de Harry nos braços de Cho e seu mundo voltava a desmoronar novamente.

"Se ao menos tivesse me escutado e esperado por mim teria visto como eu desmenti para os dois essa história de estar ficando com a Cho! Merlin! Você acredita mesmo que eu teria preferido estar preso com ela à estar com a _minha namorada?"_

Defende-se Harry a puxando ainda mais para si, seu rosto à centímetros do dela, sua respiração acelerada atingindo o rosto pálido e frio de Hermione que finalmente levanta os olhos para fitá-lo.

"Todos acham que vocês são perfeitos um para outro Harry!"

Diz a grifinória com amargura antes de tentar inutilmente soltar-se do namorado.

"Não me importa o que os outros acham! Só me importa o que VOCÊ acha Hermione!"

Bradou o moreno mais nervoso ainda, o que ele deveria fazer para provar à ela que não tivera culpa pelo "beijo" com a corvinal?

"O que eu acho não importa!"

Rebate a garota desviando o olhar novamente para longe de Harry.

"Importa SIM! É VOCÊ a minha namorada! Foi por VOCÊ que eu ganhei esse jogo! É a SUA opinião que me importa! É VOCÊ a única garota que eu desejava estar beijando quando saí do vestiário! E é por SUA causa Hermione Granger que eu estou aqui e agora louco de raiva e com medo de perder o que demoramos tanto para conseguir entre nós!"

Gritava Harry desesperadamente para Hermione.

"Hermione acredita em mim! Você TEM que acreditar em mim, eu nunca menti pra você e nem conseguiria fazer isso!"

Implora o moreno soltando seus pulsos e a tomando pelos ombros.

"Harry eu não posso..."

Começa a garota mal segurando as lágrimas, levando o moreno a engolir seco temendo perder para sempre a sua Mione.

"Eu simplesmente não posso competir com ela! É impossível! Ela é inteligente, bonita, atlética, entende de quadribol..."

Enumerava Hermione tentando mais uma vez se afastar de Harry.

"ELA NÃO É VOCÊ!"

Gritou Harry perdendo o que restava de sua paciência.

"Não importa o que ela seja, o que ela sabe ou o que os outros acham dela! EU quero você Hermione, quero seu sorriso lindo, seus abraços apertados, sua mão na minha dando apoio, seus olhos brilhando todas as vezes que nos encontramos na biblioteca à noite, quero poder beijar você, estar do seu lado, ficar somente contigo Mione!"

Confessa Harry desesperado em convencê-la mais uma vez a não desistir. Para a surpresa do grifinório, Hermione livrou-se de suas mãos e agarrou sua camisa o puxando avidamente em sua direção selando seus lábios nos dele com urgência e paixão.

Demorou alguns segundos de choque antes que o moreno aprofundasse o beijo com tanta paixão quanto a grifinória. Como que por reflexo, as mãos de Harry correram para a cintura da garota a apertando contra si com desespero, desejando fundir seus corpos num só.

As mãos trêmulas de Hermione subiram ansiosamente pelo pescoço de Harry entrelaçando-se na nuca do moreno enquanto o grifinório aventurava suas mãos pelas costas da namorada, subindo e descendo em carícias frenéticas e desesperadas como se tentasse provar que ela era real.

Sem que Harry percebesse, Hermione o estava puxando em direção aos assentos das arquibancadas, tropeçando nos próprios pés, o moreno cai por cima da namorada sem quebrar o beijo, seus braços a envolvendo com medo e machucá-la no impacto e seus lábios se afastando apenas o suficiente para ele alcançar seu ouvido onde começou a sussurrar com a voz rouca de desejo.

"Eu não consigo resistir a você Mione"

Confessa o maroto antes de mordiscar levemente o lóbulo da orelha da grifinória em provocação enquanto suas mãos afrouxavam o abraço e passeavam pelo corpo de Hermione com movimentos de pura paixão.

"Eu quero você Mione!"

Repetia Harry novamente ao seu ouvido. Hermione mordeu o lábio inferior com força, suas mãos agarravam os cabelos escuros e rebeldes do namorado enquanto ele descia os beijos em direção ao pescoço. A monitora ofegou, fechando os olhos quando as carícias do grifinório se tornaram mais ousadas.

Nem mesmo o frio do anoitecer os incomodavam, seus corpos estavam em chamas. As mãos de Harry tinham levantando sua perna direita em volta da sua cintura acariciando longamente a coxa de Hermione por cima da calça, nesse momento ela agradeceu por estar escuro tornando difícil perceber que estava mais vermelha que os cabelos de Rony.

A garota estremeceu quando o moreno levantou a barra da sua blusa tocando a pele suave e plana de sua barriga, subindo mais e mais alto, explorando seus pontos sensíveis numa tortura maravilhosa na opinião da grifinória.

"Oh Harry!"

Murmurava Hermione antes de ter seus lábios novamente roubados num beijo profundo e deliciosamente sensual, seu corpo respondendo ardentemente aos toques de Harry, sua mente nublada dos acontecimentos que os levaram até ali, suas mãos agitando-se desesperadamente para tirar a camisa do grifinório, ansiando por sentir seu corpo colado ao dele.

Mas, o momento é interrompido pela aparição súbita de um pequeno e preocupado elfo doméstico e grandes olhos verdes.

-Mestre Harry Potter!

Chamava Dobby agitando a pequena varinha no ar para iluminar o local. Harry pulou de cima de Hermione como se estivesse sob o fogo, ofegante e praguejando algo ininteligível, enquanto a Grifinória sentou-se agoniada ajeitando suas roupas e tentando inutilmente controlar seu rosto corado e as batidas descompassadas de seu coração.

Esfregando o rosto fortemente com as mãos, Harry toma uma respiração profunda antes de responder ao chamado de Dobby.

"Estou aqui Dobby!"

Gritou o moreno pegando sua firebolt do chão e estendendo a mão livre para Hermione que lhe sorri timidamente, não conseguindo sustentar o olhar por muito tempo. Era a segunda vez que eles iam tão longe assim, só que agora fora ela que começara isso.

Percebendo a confusão e a vergonha no rosto da namorada, Harry sorri de lado a puxando para si num abraço carinhoso logo sussurrando em seu ouvido.

"Não precisa se preocupar Mione! Da próxima vez ninguém vai nos interromper!"

Promete o grifinório levando Hermione a prender a respiração e segurar firme em seus braços, suas pernas estavam fracas depois de tudo.

"Ainda bem que mestre encontrar sua Grangy! Todos esperar os dois para o jantar, mestre Harry Potter e senhorita Grangy devem voltar ao castelo ou ficar com problemas!"

Avisa o elfo ansiosamente, sem parecer incomodado com a forma como Harry abraçava Hermione, que ainda completamente rubra escondia o rosto no peito do grifinório.

"Eu sei Dobby, estaremos de volta ao castelo o quanto antes... quem diria nã é Mione? Fazer as pazes me deixou faminto!"

Provoca Harry com um brilho travesso no olhar antes de dar um beijo casto no rosto da monitora e guiá-la para o castelo sob a luz das estrelas.

Na semana seguinte as coisas pareciam estar voltando aos eixos, Cho continuava enviando olhares furtivos ao grifinório que os ignorava solenemente enquanto enchia de mimos a sua namorada secreta. Segurar sua mão por baixo da mesa, trocar pequenas mensagens durante as aulas e muitos e longos olhares apaixonados quando ninguém prestava atenção.

Rony agora mais cordial, confessara à Hermione que Harry lhe ofereceu o posto de capitão caso ele continuasse no time até as finais, o que lhe rendeu um sermão épico e inesquecível da amiga de cabelos espessos. Por outro lado, Sara e Alicia pararam de provocar Hermione temendo uma represália por parte de Harry.

Era uma quarta-feira à noite, todos no castelos estavam aproveitando a tranquilidade para jogos no salão comunal ou até mesmo arriscar um passeio pelos jardins do castelo. Mas, Harry estava no mesmo lugar de sempre, atrás da sua namorada furiosa...

Ele sorriu novamente enquanto Hermione tentava em vão concentrar-se em seu ensaio de transfiguração ele conhecia bem a razão para ela esforçar-se tanto em ignorá-lo esta noite. Ela estava sentada na extremidade oposta da mesa e tinha a cabeça baixa, a pena sendo esmagada contra seus dedos enquanto reescrevia a mesma linha pela décima vez.

O grifinório respirou fundo e esperou novamente, sabia que em algum momento ela iria ceder, não poderia fingir que ele era invisível para sempre sem revelar a verdadeira relação deles. Esse joguinho de provocação uma hora derrubaria sua resistência! Ele não aguentava estar com a sua namorada assim tão perto e não poder tocá-la, era insuportável demais.

A seguira por todos os lados até tentou fazê-la discutir com ele, mas Hermione simplesmente deu as costas e fugiu! Hermione Granger, a bruxa mais brilhante e corajosa que ele conhecia FUGIU dele! Tão inacreditável que deixara o moreno em choque.

Os dois discutiram novamente, mas dessa vez fora tudo culpa de McLaggen! O idiota não deixava a sua namorada em paz, ficava o tempo inteiro tentando chamar sua atenção, tentando segurar sua mão, enchendo-a de elogios o tempo todo e a perseguindo como sombra.

O rapaz enfurecia Harry, por mais que ele e até mesmo Rony deixassem claro que "o infeliz" deveria manter distancia de Hermione, ele insistia em entrar no seu caminho. Por isso Harry foi pessoalmente ter uma "conversa" particular com ele, bastou deixar claro que o que ele tinha feito contra Voldemort nos últimos seis anos não chegaria aos pés de quem se atrevesse a tocar em Hermione sem a sua permissão.

A conversa terminou meia hora depois com um Harry completamente satisfeito e sorridente, por outro lado, um McLaggen pálido e apavorado que mal ousava encarar Hermione Granger novamente, afirmando que ela era propriedade do temível Harry Potter e em questão de horas todos em Hogwarts comentavam sobre isso.

Quando a notícia de que nenhum garoto teria "permissão" de se aproximar da monitora sem o consentimento de Harry ou a aprovação de Rony, chegou aos ouvidos de Hermione a torre grifinória quase foi pelos ares.

_Lembrança..._

"Eu não posso acreditar nisso! Honestamente Harry, eu esperaria esse comportamento infantil e egoísta do Rony, mas... mas foi você!?"

Acusa severamente a grifinória com as mãos na cintura e os olhos estreitos perigosamente em sua direção. O ruivo em questão, percebendo que o alvo da vez era seu amigo, optou por sair de fininho, desde a confusão sobre o título de capitão de quadribol da grifinória ele evitava brigar com Hermione com desespero.

"Hermione eu não fiz nada de errado, só tive uma conversinha inocente com o McLaggen! Não tenho culpa por ele estar com crise de pânico agora!"

Defende-se Harry com um meio sorriso brincando nos lábios ao lembrar a cara do idiota quando ele ameaçou caçá-lo se procurasse Hermione novamente.

"Conversinha inocente? Francamente Harry sua crise de ciúmes se espalhou como fogo em pólvora por toda escola e agora nenhum garoto que ficar perto de mim!"

Anuncia Hermione furiosamente para o namorado que aperta os olhos ameaçadoramente enquanto observava a namorada andando de um lado a outro nervosamente.

"Por acaso deseja outro cara perto de você?"

Pergunta Harry sombriamente ganhando a atenção de Hermione.

"Não me venha com crise de ciúmes agora Harry! Até mesmo Neville, NOSSO AMIGO Neville está com medo de sentar do meu lado na aula de Herbologia onde ele é a minha dupla para o seminário da semana que vem!"

Defende-se a grifinória apertando as mãos em punhos.

"Isso está passado dos limites Harry!"

Completa a morena finalmente deixando-se cair ao lado de Harry no sofá do salão comunal.

"Eu estava defendendo o que é meu Hermione! Não gosto da forma que ele fica te olhando ou espalhando por aí que você está apaixonada por ele!"

Justifica-se Harry desviando os olhos dela para o fogo da lareira.

"Eu não sou uma propriedade para ser _defendida_ dessa forma Harry! Eu sei muito bem me cuidar e poderia ter lidado com o McLaggen sozinha! Agora toda a escola está zombando de mim, dizendo que até mesmo os meus melhores amigos acham que eu seja uma garota _namorável!"_

Explica Hermione seriamente. Não querendo transparecer o quanto esse tipo de comentário a machucava. Mas Harry a conhecia bem demais a sua namorada e melhor amiga, bastou olhar para o rosto dela uma única vez e ele entendeu o quanto isso significava para ela.

"Não deveria dar ouvidos a que essas pessoas dizem Mione! Isso não é verdade!"

Diz o moreno voltando-se para ela e segurando seu queixo suavemente com as pontas dos dedos. Mas Hermione apenas ofereceu-lhe um sorriso fraco em resposta.

"Porque isso é tão importante Hermione? Você quer que eu peça desculpas ao McLaggen e permita que ele continue indo atrás de você só para mostrar o quanto você é Namorável?"

Reclama Harry ainda sentindo uma forte dor no peito ao imaginar outros caras desejando a SUA namorada, e para piorar tudo, ela parecia realmente se importar sobre isso.

"Você não entende... É melhor esquecer isso Harry... eu... eu vou para a biblioteca estudar!"

Anuncia Hermione soltando-se do grifinório e desaparecendo de sua vista. Demorou horas para que Harry conseguisse falar com sua namorada novamente, mas para seu desespero ela parecia mais fria e distante a cada encontro que tinham na biblioteca, ma falava com ele ou com o Rony e isso estava deixando o menino que sobreviveu muito preocupado.

Até aquela noite de quarta-feira. Harry estava decidido a fazer as pazes com a sua grifinória de cabelos espessos a qualquer custo! Havia preparado uma surpresa para ela, apenas preisaria tirá-la daquela biblioteca a tempo.

"Vamos lá Mione! Não pode me ignorar para sempre!"

Insiste Harry com seu melhor olhar de cachorrinho abandonado ganhando um olhar cansado e frustrado da monitora grifinória.

"Harry pela última vez, será que pode me deixar terminar esse resumo?"

Pede Hermione um suspiro profundo, se esforçando exageradamente para não se jogar nos braços do moreno de intensos olhos verdes a sua frente, afinal ele precisava de uma lição depois do que a obrigou a passar.

Todos cochichavam e apontavam para ela, comentando como ela era sem graça e que deveria agradecer as céus por ao menos Ron e Harry não terem vergonha de andar com ela. Quanto ao McLaggen, com orgulho ferido, simplesmente anunciou aos seus colegas que fora ele que dispensou Hermione e que Harry foi ameaçá-lo por ter feito a amiga sofrer!

Tudo saiu pior para ela depois que Cho interveio na confusão garantindo que Harry fez o que fez para impedir que os garotos de Hogwarts iludissem Hermione como se desejassem namorar com ela quando na verdade só pretendiam ganhar fama e boas notas com o cérebro do trio de ouro.

"Não!"

Responde enfaticamente o grifinório fiando de pé e seguindo com determinação até ela.

"Harry o que pensa que está..."

Ela começa, mas é interrompida quando ele afasta ruidosamente afasta a cadeira da mesa e a levanta pela cintura colando seu corpo ao dela, seus rostos à milímetros de distância um do outro.

"Eu prometo que vai valer à pena Mione! Só preciso de poucos minutos para provar isso a você!"

Murmura Harry respirando pesadamente, sentindo seus olhos atraídos para os lábios tão deliciosamente macios e rosados de Hermione que entreaberto em surpresa mais pareciam estar oferecendo-lhes um convite a um beijo longo e apaixonado. Merlin ele fiaria louco se não a beijasse essa noite!

"Harry, por favor, agora não!"

Responde Hermione sem muita vontade, permitindo-se mergulhar naqueles fascinantes olhos verdes que tanto adorava.

"Por favor, Mione, me deixa pedir desculpas do jeito certo!"

Pede o moreno com os lábios roçando ligeiramente sobre os dela que fechou os olhos saboreando a sensação provocante de formigamento em sua boca, ela teve que morder o lábio inferior com força para na pedir que ele a beijasse ali e agora sem penar duas vezes.

"Vem comigo"

Insistia distribuindo beijos castos por todo o rosto da grifinória que instintivamente envolveu os braços ao redor do pescoço de Harry. A partir desse momento ele soube que ela já tinha desistido de ignorá-lo, ela estava entregue em seus braços sem reservas e ele não perderia essa chance por nada. Dando-lhe um ultimo beijo nos lábios, Harry a tomou pela mão e os levou até a torre de astronomia.

Durante todo o caminho Hermione manteve-se em silêncio, apenas segurando a curiosidade crescente para a tal surpresa que seu namorado lhe preparara como pedido de desculpas. Mas a grifinória simplesmente perdeu o dom da fala quando chegou ao ultimo andar da torre completamente maravilhada.

A noite estava maravilhosamente presenteada com a presença de uma pálida lua minguante e incontáveis estrelas prateadas sob o manto escuro da noite. A brisa levemente fria do começo do outono trazendo o aroma suave das folhas frescas das copas das arvores daquelas proximidades agitavam os cabelos encaracolados numa carícia etérea e fascinante aos olhos de Harry.

Percebendo o brilho cativado nos olhos castanhos mais incríveis que conhecera, Harry não conseguiu segurar um sorriso orgulhoso, esforçara-se muito para conseguir a torre só para eles! Mas a surpresa não acabava aí. Respirando fundo antes de apertar delicadamente a mão da grifinória na sua ele a trazia para o centro do salão aberto onde uma mesa de jantar ao estilo trouxa com um belo castiçal dourado de três pontas os aguardava.

Hermione ofegou quando o moreno puxou a cadeira galantemente para que ela se sentasse, e assim que ele tomou o seu devido lugar a sua frente, um novo encanto caiu sobre a torre, foi com um brilho de satisfação absoluto em seus olhos verdes que Harry assistiu Hermione mais uma vez ficar completamente deslumbrada ao reconhecer a origem daquela magia.

"Oh Harry!"

Exclamou Hermione com um sorriso genuíno em seus lábios. Ao redor da mesa, bem no alto de suas cabeças dezenas de velas flutuavam e iluminavam trazendo um calor aconchegante e ao mesmo tempo hipnotizante.

"Sabia que iria gostar, Eu encontrei o encanto no seu livro, Hogwarts: uma história..."

Confessa Harry com um sorriso bobo sem conseguir tirar os olhos dela.

"Você conseguiu encantar a torre de astronomia com o mesmo feitiço do salão comunal? Mas eu pensei ser uma sequencia bastante complicada, levaria anos para um aluno de NIEMs fazê-lo corretamente! Harry isso é incrível!"

Anuncia Hermione fascinada olhando no fundo dos olhos do moreno que a essa altura estava vermelho de vergonha pelas palavras de sua namorada.

"Bem... não parece tão difícil quando a motivação para isso é reconquistar você Mione!"

Revela o maroto esfregando a nuca sem jeito e desviando brevemente o olhar para as velas flutuantes.

"E não está tão bonito quanto deveria, só consegui transfigurar treze velas por vez e..."

Começava nervosamente o grifinório apenas para ser interrompido por uma risada doce de Hermione.

"Harry está perfeito! Eu adorei a surpresa!"

Tranquiliza-o Hermione segurando sua mão sobre a mesa. Diante de todo o esforço d moreno ela não poderia mais sentir raiva dele ou dos seus ciúmes, essa surpresa só serviu para mostrar para ela o quanto Harry se importava e se esforçava para fazê-la feliz.

"Isso significa que estou perdoado Mione?"

Pergunta o maroto ansiosamente, prendendo os dedos finos e delicados de Hermione em sua mão, os olhos verdes não escondendo a expectativa por sua resposta.

"Como eu poderia ser indiferente quando meu _namorado_ finalmente aprendeu alguma coisa no meu livro favorito só para me agradar?"

Responde Hermione com um sorriso sincero, iluminado como só ela conseguiria dar à Harry, que sentiu o estômago revirar em felicidade e excitação, ela o tinha perdoado, podia ler isso nos olhos dela.

O sorriso de Harry não poderia estar maior, assim que Hermione solta sua mão ele agita a varinha no ar mostrando à namorada os pratos para a noite. Suco de abóbora, melado azedo, creme de morangos silvestres, torta de nozes, penas de açúcar e caldo de cereja. Tudo o que Hermione mais gostava.

"Isso é maravilhoso Harry! Pensei que teria de esperar até a próxima ida à Hogsmead para comer uma dessas!"

Comemora Hermione pegando uma das penas de açúcar.

"Bem... nada é impossível com a ajuda dos gêmeos e Edwiges, eles me deviam uns favores e o resto foi encomendado"

Explica Harry enquanto servia o suo de abóbora nas duas taças que cojurara.

"Está me mimando demais Potter"

Diz a monitora com um sorriso travesso.

"Apenas cuidando do que é valioso para mim"

Responde Harry antes de inclinar-se mais próximo à Hermione roubando-lhe um beijo carinhoso e demorado. Essa noite foi dedicada única e exclusivamente a redimir-se com a sua namorada e melhor amiga Hermione, deixando bem claro o quanto ele a adorava e como o resto do mundo fora daquela torre de astronomia poderia perder a importância quando estavam juntos.

...HHr...

WOW capítulo escrito numa noite só XD hauhauhauahuaua trabalho de ninja!

Espero que estejam curtindo a fic pessoal!

Sandra Longbottom menina que me acompanha em todas as fics *-* o que achou hein?

Nety meninaaaaaaahhhh gostou da contiuação?

Bbzinha Potter mais um capítulo para você!

Coveiro-sensei mestre dos mestres! Que honra saber que está gostando dessa fic também own Merlin que alegria!

Em breve continuação!


	4. Chapter 4

As mãos dele percorriam febrilmente o corpo dela, movidas por uma ânsia desesperada de tocar, sentir, provar e marcar aquela pele quente e suave das suas curvas perfeitas. Os lábios, ávidos, trilhavam o pescoço alvo entre beijos ardentes e mordidas mais e mais provocantes.

A respiração dela acelerou bruscamente, fechando os olhos, ela permitiu que as mãos trêmulas acariciassem seus braços, subindo lentamente pelos ombros até prenderem-se no pescoço, permitindo que seus dedos finos roçassem nos fios negros e rebeldes do cabelo dele.

Não conseguiria dizer se era impressão ou realidade, mas estava ficando cada segundo mais quente, ela podia sentir cada centímetro da sua pele pegando fogo. Com um sorriso malicioso, ele mordiscou o lóbulo da sua orelha a levando a ofegar e morder com força o lábio inferior, impedindo-se de gritar de puro prazer. Sua razão estava escorrendo pelo ralo numa velocidade insana.

Ciente do efeito de suas carícias sobre ela, o garoto desceu lenta e tentadoramente suas mãos pelos quadris dela, até alcançar as costas dos seus pequenos joelhos, ela estremeceu e segurou forte em seu pescoço, não precisava de palavras, ela sabia exatamente o que ele pretendi fazer e com um único movimento ele a ergueu sobre si, encaixando-a contra sua cintura e em seguida prendeu o corpo dela contra a parede.

Ela gemeu baixinho, cruzando as penas em suas costas enquanto ele a prensava com força, reivindicando seus lábios num beijo apaixonado.

Era surreal, seu coração corria desesperado dentro do peito, sua boca clamava pelo sabor dos lábios dele, sua pele ansiava por suas carícias e sua mente a provocava com delírios indizíveis cada vez que ele a beijava profundamente, com urgência, exigente, malicioso e tão cheio de desejo que a inflamava em brasas.

Lentamente, as mãos dela desceram pelos ombros largos, apertando, marcando em sua pele a sensação dos músculos do peito dele, a respiração dele engatou na garganta quando as pequenas mãos levantaram sua camisa e percorriam famintas o seu corpo, começando pelo abdome, arranhando levemente as unhas sobre o peito firme e seguindo em direção as suas costas com voracidade, o obrigando a levantar os braços para que ela arrancasse sua camisa de uma vez.

Ele sorriu torto em sua direção, ajeitando os óculos redondos, daquele jeito que deixavam suas pernas moles e seu coração disparado de uma única vez, sem pensar duas vezes atirou sua camisa para o lado, seus olhos verdes ganhando um brilho escuro de pura luxúria enquanto ela umedecia os lábios em antecipação.

Em segundos ele colou seus lábios aos dela, sua língua acariciando a pequena e deliciosa boca dela, a mão direita agarrando possessivamente a cintura delgada enquanto com a mão esquerda afundava-se no mar macio dos cachos selvagens.

Ela esticou seus corpo chocando-se contra ele mais uma vez, não haviam palavras para dar significado a essas sensações primitivas que se apoderavam dela, mal lembraria de seu próprio nome depois de sentir contra suas mãos o peito dele, os batimentos apressados e violentos do seu coração.

A boca insaciável dele desceu por sua mandíbula até a base do pescoço dela, e sem pedir consentimento sua mão foi descartando a blusa colegial que ela vestia, botão a botão numa paciência torturantemente sedutora, a cada pedaço de pele revelado, mais beijos aqueciam a sua pele.

Ela Jogou a cabeça para trás e fechou os olhos com força, suas mãos instintivamente agarrando os cabelo negros enquanto murmurava seu nome.

"Haaaarryy"

Ela o sentiu sorrir novamente contra sua pele, antes que se desse conta, o grifinório já havia arrancado sua blusa e agora puxava as alças do sutiã com os dentes e agora se ocupava em explorar o colo alvo e as fascinantes curvas dos seus seios com beijos lascivos.

As pernas redobraram o aperto sobre a cintura de Harry e seus braços instintivamente envolveram a cintura feminina prensando-a contra si, no entanto, fora a sua vez de ofegar e gemer o seu nome quando ela começou a movimentar-se no seu colo, friccionando os quadris numa dança libidinosa. Ela o estava deixando louco em todos os possíveis e impossíveis sentidos dessa palavra.

"Ahhh... Hermione..."

Murmurava com dificuldade, mas em tom de aviso. Não sabia até onde suportaria tanta provocação, ele a desejava com loucura e deixava-a perceber isso das formas mais claras possíveis. Seus beijos ficaram mais sensuais, suas carícias mais afoitas e libertinas, seus abraços ganharam significados muito mais lascivos, bastava que seus amigos e companheiros da grifinória olhassem com um pouco mais de atenção e poderiam perceber o que estava escondido nas entrelinhas.

Porém, para a sorte dos dois, sua amizade camuflava os olhares desejosos, os sorrisos maliciosos e os sussurros ao pé do ouvido capazes de fazer a perfeita e inabalável Hermione Granger estremecer e ficar tão vermelha quanto os cabelos de um Weasley. Harry permanecia ao lado de seus amigos, o trio de ouro seguia firme e forte, mas durante a noite, eram apenas Harry e Hermione.

A sessão de estudos na biblioteca ha muito esquecida, beijos saudosos, discussões, abraços, carícias, planos, promessas, segredos confessados... e muitos sonhos! Mas esta noite era diferente. Escaparam por pouco de Filch, mesmo sob a proteção da capa de invisibilidade de Harry, tiveram que se esconder numa sala vazia, completamente sombria, oferecendo-lhes apenas a luz pálida da lua que permeavam as janelas de vidros embaçados pelo sereno.

Ainda estavam debaixo da capa, quando Hermione fechou os olhos com força praguejando baixinho.

"Eu sabia que deveríamos ter saído mais cedo!"

Resmunga a grifinória culpando-se pela condição de "fugitivos" de Filch.

"Por favor, Mione, ficamos a semana inteira ocupados, eu com o quadribol e você com seus ensaios de runas e aritmância... nós mal tivemos tempo de ficar juntos, não é culpa nossa se Filch está e mau-humor!"

Protesta Harry entre sussurros na tentativa de tranquilizar sua namorada secreta. Estavam chegando ao final de uma semana exaustiva e cada vez ficava mais difícil ficar à sós com Hermione. Suas noites na biblioteca se tornaram mais "movimentadas" graças a aproximação dos OLW's e a um grupo de corvinais obcecados por leitura liderados por Cho, que vigiavam a dupla grifinória enquanto estudavam.

Com um suspiro cansado ele encostou sua testa contra a dela, inalando o perfume suave de seus cabelos cacheados, quase instintivamente suas mãos alcançaram os cachos e ficaram brincando com as mechas suaves. A monitora conseguiu relaxar envolvendo os braços na cintura do moreno.

"Mas, ainda assim... estamos nos arriscando demais! Não é a primeira vez que fugimos de Filch"

Relembra a grifinória deitando a cabeça no peito do namorado, saboreando a sensação de estar tão próxima ao coração de Harry a ponto de ouvir cada uma das batidas poderosas dele.

"Eu não me importo!"

Responde Harry abraçando Hermione e beijando levemente e topo da sua cabeça. Poderia parar o tempo se ela permanecesse em seus braços, era simplesmente reconfortante, seguro, certo estar assim com ela. Poderia jurar que ela nasceu para estar em seus braços e um sentimento de orgulho e possessividade inflamava seu peito.

"Poderíamos ser expulsos, perderíamos mais de cem pontos para a grifinória, você poderia perder seu posto no time de quadribol e eu perderia meu emblema de monitora, ganharíamos detenções pelos próximos dez meses e..."

Começava Hermione afastando-se do peito de Harry e o encarando severamente enquanto enumerava as temíveis possibilidades de punição ao qual se arriscavam todas as noites. No entanto, Harry tinha outras ideias em mente.

"Eu já disse que nada disso me importa! Se esse é o risco para estar com você, então vale a pena!"

Responde a silenciando com um olhar determinado, a apertando em seus braços com força.

"Harry..."

Murmura Hermione sem palavras, seu coração acelerou após a declaração do grifinório, que assim como ela estava esgotado, estressado, cercado de cobranças por todos os lados, mas mostrava-se decidido em arriscar todas as coisas que eram importantes para ele, tão somente por algumas horas na companhia dela.

"Se esses forem os riscos Hermione, então os considero muito pouco! Você é extremamente mais importante para mim do que quadribol, taças das casas ou fins de semana em Hoagsmead!"

Confessa com um sorriso sincero o moreno e no instante seguinte, Hermione atirava-se em seus braços num beijo urgente e apaixonado e as coisas começaram a esquentar para o casal. Harry estava a ponto de arrancar o sutiã de Hermione quando um grito agonizante cortou a escuridão da sala vazia. Ele mal percebeu... que aquele que gritava como se fosse jogado num mar de chamas, fora ele.

O corpo do grifinório retesou-se completamente, seus músculos contorciam dolorosamente sua mente afundou em branco, seus olhos rolaram febrilmente sobre as pálpebras trêmulas e seu sangue mais parecia ter sido drenado do seu corpo. Hermione desesperou-se ao perceber o namorado empalidecer mortalmente após um grito lacerante cruzar sua garganta. Harry estava frio, os dentes rangendo ferozmente e as mãos apáticas caíam sem forças pelo corpo dela.

Hermione soltou-se dele momentos antes do grifinório cair ao chão em espasmos agitados. Harry encolheu-se ao pés da namorada com as mãos firmemente flexionadas sobre sua cabeça, lágrimas fugiam pelos cantos dos olhos dele enquanto gemidos de agonia escapavam entre dentes. Trêmula e apavorada, ela ajoelhou-se ao lado dele amparando sua cabeça sobre o colo enquanto chamava por ele.

"Harry! Harry você precisa se controlar! Harry por favor me escuta! Você precisa voltar pra mim, não deixa **ele** te dominar assim!"

Pedia desesperadamente Hermione, abraçando a cabeça do namorado enquanto murmurava palavras carinhosas contra seu ouvido. Estava tão assustada, com tanto medo de perdê-lo que mal deu-se conta do estado de suas roupas, Harry apenas de calças e ela em suas saias do uniforme e sutiã. Se alguém os encontrasse seria um escândalo.

"Harry volta para mim!"

Implorava Hermione não conseguindo conter as próprias lágrimas. Ela encostou sua bochecha contra a testa fria do moreno, deixando as lagrimas umedecerem a tão amaldiçoada cicatriz em formato de raio. A marca do infame bruxo das trevas que destruíra a vida do seu melhor amigo e namorado, Harry.

Passaram-se horas, minutos, segundos, dias, uma eternidade inteira em uma única noite. As luzes frágeis do amanhecer adentrando furtivamente as janelas da sala de aula. Hermione encontrava-se sentada no chão, com as costas escoradas contra a parede, Harry agora dormia pacificamente em seu colo. A mão direita da grifinória permanecia sobre a testa do rapaz, enquanto a mão esquerda encontrava-se estendida sobre o peito dele, onde sentia as batidas do seu coração.

Ela tinha os olhos fechados, mas não dormia, estava nessa posição a tanto tempo que mal sentia as pernas ou os braços, ambos dormentes, a única coisa que a incomodava realmente era a forte dor nas costas. Tinha colocado a blusa de volta, mas não se dera ao trabalho de abotoar todos os botões. A sua preocupação com Harry a fazia esquecer-se do resto do mundo. Ele estivera sob uma tortura desumana durante toda a madrugada. Ela acompanhou cada passo daquele pesadelo ao seu lado e tentou de todas as formas confortá-lo. Chegara ao ponto de apontar a varinha para ele e lançar um encanto "Relaxio" sobre ele para permitir que seus músculos não distendessem completamente.

Abrindo os olhos lentamente, Hermione encontrou-se a acariciar os cabelos que caíam sobre a testa do grifinório. Ele evitava lhe contar sobre esses temidos pesadelos. Rony confessara a ela que muitas vezes Harry acordava no meio da noite murmurando em língua de cobra, ou debatendo-se como se tivesse possuído pelo próprio Voldemort. A lembrança fez a monitora estremecer e segurar o fôlego dentro dos pulmões.

Não conseguiria ficar tranquila enquanto Harry estivesse sofrendo com esses ataques covardes de Voldemort em sua mente. Precisava fazer alguma coisa para ajudá-lo. Tão perdia em pensamentos, ela não notou quando ele abriu lentamente os olhos, saboreando a sensação de acordar no colo macio de Hermione.

O perfume dela, as suas mãos delicadas acariciando-o tão levemente que ele poderia confundi-las com o toque de um anjo. Os cabelos cacheados caindo livremente por seu rosto delicado, a expressão de preocupação e ternura que ela ostentava enquanto perdida em pensamentos... e suas roupas amassadas, segura tão somente por alguns frágeis botões, mostrando-lhes o sutiã que usava e os movimentos rítmicos da sua respiração expondo a deliciosa curva dos seus seios... Ele sentiu algo queimar dentro de si. Eles estavam quase... dando o próximo grande passo na sua relação quando tudo ficou em branco.

Um flash de dor alucinante o tinha feito perder os sentidos e tudo o que conseguia lembrar era acordar nos braços da sua namorada. A pálida luz da manhã dava a Hermione um brilho estéreo, raro, único. Um sorriso bobo formou-se nos lábios do grifinório. Não tinha que ser um gênio para perceber que ela passara a noite cuidando dele. Provavelmente a assustada como a morte! Mas, a sua Hermione era uma garota forte, não deixou o seu lado mesmo diante de alto tão aterrorizante quanto ele ouvia Ron, Neville, Dean e Simas narrarem.

Ela estava perdida em pensamentos, Harry sorriu, com cuidado, puxou uma de suas mãos até os lábios a beijando sob a palma. A monitora despertou alarmada tomando fôlego.

"Oh Harry!"

Murmurou antes de abraçá-lo com força.

"Estive tão preocupada! Você não acordava, ficava debatendo-se e falando coisas que eu não entendia..."

Dizia freneticamente a grifinória enquanto Harry levantava-se para acomodá-la melhor em seus braços. Estava tão aliviada por ele estar bem que enterrou o rosto na curva do seu pescoço e permitiu-se chorar todo o desespero que sentia.

"Shhh Mione, eu estou bem! Eu estou bem!"

Tranquilizava o moreno, culpando-se por tê-la assustado tanto, afinal ele sabia que esses pesadelos viriam quando estava sob forte pressão ou estresse, mas por outro lado, sentia-se extremamente feliz por tê-la ao seu lado, por saber que estivera na segurança dos braços da sua Hermione e que fora real, era a voz dela o chamando de volta à realidade, fora dos delírios e visões de Voldemort.

"Me perdoa Mione, eu não queria te assustar assim!"

Pede Harry após alguns momentos de silêncio onde fora a sua vez de confortar a namorada. Ele afastou-se do abraço, apenas o bastante para olhá-la no fundo dos olhos castanhos que tanto admirava.

"O que realmente aconteceu Harry? Não pareceu um pesadelo comum... nós... bem... **você** parecia bastante acordado aquela hora!"

Questiona Hermione não conseguindo conter o embaraço ao lembrar o que os dois estavam fazendo na noite passada. Agora a monitora encontrava-se fortemente corada e seus olhos mal encaravam o moreno de olhos verdes.

Harry gemeu interiormente. Hermione era difícil de enganar, ele não desejava desperdiçar o pouco e tão valioso tempo que tinham a sós discutindo sobre Voldemort e as formas que ele encontrou de torturar Harry mentalmente. Com um suspiro resignado, o moreno fechou os olhos a assentiu, contaria tudo o que sua namorada desejasse, ela merecia mais do que ninguém saber o que estava acontecendo.

"É Voldemort!"

Diz o escolhido sem rodeios. Seu semblante ganhando uma sombra amarga com o nome do assassino dos seus pais. Hermione mordeu o lábio inferior e obrigou-se a manter-se firme, ouvindo o que ele teria a dizer sem mais pressioná-lo.

"As vezes eu sinto que ele esta entrando nos meus sonhos... é estranho... no começo eu pensava que eram apenas pesadelos... mas depois foram ficando mais reais..."

Começa Harry logo interrompendo-se, ainda confuso sobre como explicar isso à Hermione. Agitado ele esfregou os cabelos rebeldes e retomou a explicação.

"Acontece que desde o torneio tribruxo... desde a morte de... Cedric e o retorno e Riddle... eu tenho sonhos, como se eu estivesse enxergando através dos olhos dele! Eu via assassinatos, torturas, os comensais da morte... Era terrível!"

Confessa Harry num esforço sobre-humano, e Hermione segura sua mão fortemente em apoio.

"No começo eu apenas assistia a tudo, como numa penseira, mas agora... agora eu posso sentir muitas coisas, é como se existisse uma ligação entre mim e Voldemort!"

Desabafa o moreno severamente e Hermione não consegue segurar-se com o turbilhão de ideias atormentando a sua mente.

"Ele usou o seu sangue Harry! No final do torneio tribruxo, ele precisou do seu sangue no ritual para ressurgir! Isso pode ter criado um vínculo entre vocês e poderia explicar essas visões se tornando mais reais e os pesadelos ficando muito mais incontroláveis! Deveríamos falar com Dumbledore o quanto antes e..."

Empolga-se a garota, com os olhos amplos em pavor e as mãos agitadas por todo o ar, Harry quase poderia ouvir seu cérebro trabalhando em todas as possibilidades e livros que ela definitivamente iria procurar em suas pesquisas para ajudá-lo.

"Hermione! Hermione acalme-se!"

Pede o moreno tendo que segurá-la com força em seus braços ou ela teria corrido para a biblioteca no estado em que se encontrava, com olheiras sob os olhos, cabelos desarrumados e a roupa completamente desgrenhada. Com um olhar questionador ela estava prestes a protestar quando ele tomou seus lábios num beijo calmo e profundo, pacificando toda a agitação do corpo da monitora.

Quando se separaram do beijo, ele encostou sua testa contra a dela.

"Isso é algo para nos preocuparmos mais tarde Mione!"

Diz Harry com a voz rouca fazendo a grifinória estremecer.

"Eu simplesmente odeio quando isso acontece... Ainda mais numa hora tão... arg! Esses pesadelos sempre me pegam no pior momento possível, mas dessa vez ultrapassou os limites!"

Revela o moreno com um tom de voz furioso e ao mesmo tempo extremamente sensual. Hermione fechou os olhos com força e mordeu o lábio inferior contendo o desejo de suspirar, ele possivelmente desconhecia o poder que tinha sobre ela quando agia assim, imaginou a grifinória.

"Harry... temos que voltar antes que deem por nossa falta"

Tenta Hermione usando o pouco que lhe restava de sanidade. Em poucas horas toda Hogwarts estaria desperta, mesmo num sábado de manhã, Hogsmead era motivo o bastante para arrancar até os mais preguiçosos de suas camas bem cedo.

"Quem se importa com os outros Mione... eu quero você!"

Murmura ele distribuindo beijos languidos pelo pescoço alvo descendo lentamente até a curva dos seios da morena que apertou as unhas sobre os ombros dele em resposta.

"Harry, por favor!"

Implorou Hermione numa voz quase chorosa e o moreno finalmente cedeu. Com um suspiro derrotado, ele não poderia dizer não à sua namorada depois de todo o susto que a fizera passar noite passada. E com um esforço maior ainda ele levantou-se primeiro, estendendo a mão para ajudá-la a ficar de pé e logo em seguida a prensou contra a parede num beijo ardente e cheio de desejo, seus braços envolveram a cintura dela com força, moldando o corpo macio ao seu e as mãos de Hermione seguiram instintivamente pra o pescoço do grifinório.

Se afastaram minutos mais tarde por falta de ar, o brilho maroto nos olhos verdes quase fizeram a resistência de Hermione, ruir. Era uma missão impossível tentar resistir a Harry, ele a tinha em suas mãos com apenas um sorriso. Ela encontrou seus olhos e engoliu em seco quando ele falou novamente:

"Será inesquecível! Eu prometo."

Não eram precisas mais palavras, ela sabia muito bem a que ele se referia. A sua primeira vez, e tão somente o pensamento fez a monitora ruborizar até a raiz dos cabelos. Estiveram tão perto noite passada, não conseguiam conter seus mais lascivos desejos, suas mãos ganhavam vida própria, seus lábios exigentes ansiando por saborear a pele um do outro, a necessidade selvagem de sentir o corpo do outro contra o seu.

Harry deixara bem claro o quanto queria isso, tanto ou mais do que ela poderia imaginar, beijos já não eram mais suficientes para acalmar a vontade que Harry tinha de marca-la como sua, os sentimentos que Hermione despertava dentro dele eram tão intensos, poderosos e dominantes que nublava seus pensamentos e fazia ferver seus sentidos.

Ele a admirava, a adorava, a desejava, a ansiava... a amava acima de tudo... sonhava com o roçar macio de seus lábios rosados, com a sensação maravilhosa de percorrer a pele suave de seu corpo com as próprias mãos, o seu perfume o inebriava, seu sorriso o encantava, sua voz o hipnotizava, o simples toque de sua mão era suficiente para fazê-lo esquecer-se do resto do mundo e só pensar nela.

Hermione era seu mundo, a garota mais incrível, doce, carinhosa, leal, corajosa, forte, determinada, bela e assustadoramente inteligente que conhecera na vida. Tinha tanta sorte em tê-la consigo! Pensou orgulhosamente o moreno, não cansaria nunca de contempla-la, era tão linda, mesmo com o rosto marcado pelo cansaço e as roupas em desalinho, para Harry, Hermione estava magnífica. Ele sorriu novamente apertando sua mão em volta dos dedos frágeis da namorada.

Ficava a cada segundo mais difícil não avançar o sinal e fazê-la sua sem pensar nas consequências. Mas, Harry não era assim, e jamais se perdoaria se forçasse Hermione a algo que não se encontrava preparada, mesmo tendo plena consciência de que a grifinória seria mais do que capaz de fazê-lo parar se estivesse sentindo-se incomodada, afinal uma das maiores qualidades de Hermione era não ter medo de falar exatamente o que pensava para ele.

Harry esperava que a primeira vez fosse marcante, especial e incrível para os dois e poderia apostar sua firebolt nisso, ele o faria incrível para ela... por ela.

Alguns minutos mais tarde, depois de recuperar a capa da invisibilidade, Harry ajudou Hermione com os encantos de limpeza e correção para os seus uniformes antes de seguirem de mãos dadas para a torre grifinória.

Harry esperou até que a namorada subisse as escadas do dormitório das garotas para finalmente jogar-se no sofá no salão comunal. Não tinha mais sono, seu desejo de ir para a cama perdendo-se nos pensamentos do que acontecera enquanto estivera desacordado no colo de Hermione.

Voldemort mais uma vez interferia em seus pensamentos, o assombrava, intimidava em visões e pensamentos. Levando uma das mãos à cicatriz ele continuou a recordar as palavras de Hermione, talvez aquele ritual no cemitério, usando o sangue de Harry tenha fortalecido a conexão entre eles, agora talvez Voldemort soubesse disso e tentasse deliberadamente feri-lo, ou o lorde das trevas simplesmente ignorasse o fato e continuasse agindo sem importar-se com as consequências.

Com um suspiro cansado ele jogou a cabeça para trás fitando o teto com desinteresse. Sabia que mais um confronto com o lorde das trevas seria inevitável. Mas, não queria apenas esperar para ver, seus amigos estariam em perigo caso falhasse e agora Voldemort contava com seguidores fieis e poderosos no mundo mágico. Mais uma vez, Hermione tinha razão, era preciso falar com Dumbledore!

Levantando-se rapidamente, Harry logo percebeu que ainda era cedo para falar com o velho diretor, mas, uma ideia surgiu em sua mente... Com um sorriso maroto, ele jogou a capa da invisibilidade sob as costas e seguiu apressado para o corujal, dessa vez mandaria Edwiges atrás de Sírius, seu padrinho com toda a certeza o ajudaria a encontrar uma solução para seus conflitos.

Duas horas mais tarde, o salão comunal da Grifinória estava uma agitação só. Rony conversava agitadamente com os seus colegas de quarto, interrogando-os sobre o paradeiro de Harry. O Weasley fora dormir tarde e ainda assim não tinha visto sinal do moreno, mesmo que fosse o mais distraído do trio de ouro, ainda se preocupava com o amigo e com a piora de seus pesadelos nos últimos dias.

"Estou falando sério! Ele não esteve no dormitório a noite inteira e ninguém o viu no Grande salão!"

Insiste Dean jogando as mãos para o alto em rendição.

"Ele poderia ter passado a noite com alguma garota, sabem disso não é? E com certeza não iria gostar de ver dois marmanjos discutindo sobre isso!"

Sugere Seamus com um sorriso malicioso deixando Rony vermelho como um tomate maduro ao imaginar a vida intima de seu melhor amigo.

"Harry não faria algo assim! Ele teria me dito alguma coisa, somos melhores amigos seu idiota!"

Rebate o ruivo com um tapa na nuca do colega, distraindo-o da imagem de Harry se agarrando com uma garota, era traumatizante demais para o Weasley.

"Talvez ele tenha perdido a hora voando por aí! Ele sempre faz isso quando tá com a cabeça cheia!"

Interrompe Neville dando de ombros, afinal não seria a primeira vez que Harry chegava tarde da noite depois de horas voando em sua vassoura, alegando que isso o ajudava a colocar a cabeça no lugar.

"A firebolt estava em cima da cama Neville! Precisa de óculos?"

Responde Rony estreitando os olhos para o Longbottom.

"Won Won você não acha que está exagerando demais de preocupação com o Harry?"

Intervém Lavender segurando amavelmente o braço do ruivo falando no tom mais meloso que poderia conseguir.

"Lav Lav eu estou falando sério! Harry não iria sumir assim de uma hora para outra sem me dizer nada!"

Responde Ron com uma careta pelo apelido que acabara de usar com a namorada. Lavender o estava deixando maluco. Dean, Seamus e Neville seguravam risadas abafadas ao assistir a troca de apelidos carinhosos entre eles.

"Eu aposto que ele estava ocupado com alguma garota!"

Insiste Seamus em voz alta e nesse instante os gêmeos aparecem num passe de mágica atrás deles.

"Sinto cheiro de aposta grande no ar!"

Fala cantante George enquanto Fred esfregava as mãos em animação absoluta.

"Onde estará nosso precioso menino que sobreviveu?"

Provocava Fred com um sorriso maligno. Rony fez uma careta de horror, agora definitivamente Harry iria trucida-lo por causar tamanha comoção.

"Façam suas apostas! Foi sequestrado por sonserinos? Encontrou o amor nos braços de uma garota sortuda? Ficou preso em algum armário de vassouras? Se transformou num hipogrifo mágico?"

Anunciava George reunindo alunos de todas as idades ao seu redor. Seamus apostou um galeão na sua opção enquanto Angelina balançava negativamente a cabeça em reprovação, em meio a isso Ginny descia as escadarias com uma expressão confusa no olhar, se aproximando de Dean ela senta-se ao seu lado e sussurra discretamente para ele:

"O que os gêmeos estão aprontando dessa vez? Será que tenho que enviar uma coruja para a minha mãe de novo?"

Questiona sem tirar os olhos dos irmãos mais velhos.

"Harry passou a noite fora do dormitório e agora todos estão procurando as possíveis explicações para o sumiço do herói do mundo mágico"

Brinca Dean, mas a expressão de choque de Ginny não acompanhava o bom humor do namorado.

"Como assim o Harry sumiu? Ele não é de fazer esse tipo de coisa!"

Protesta visivelmente preocupada a ruivinha.

"Ginny querida, ele provavelmente estava com Cho, se lembra de como ela estava cercando ele noite passada? Vai ver eles se acertaram como Seamus disse."

Tranquiliza Dean passando o braço sobre os ombros de Ginny.

"Eu sei, mas o Harry estava com Hermione, ele nunca deixaria a Mione para ficar com a Cho!"

Garante a Weasley e agora Dean levantou uma sobrancelha sugestivamente.

"Está dizendo que ele passou a noite com Hermione?"

Sussurra o garoto sem desejar chamar atenção para o nome da amiga nascida trouxa e Ginny engasgou com as próprias palavras.

"É obvio que não seu idiota! A Mione ainda está dormindo lá em cima!"

Rebate Ginny estreitando os olhos em represália, como raios Dean poderia pensar uma coisa dessas da Mione? Ela provavelmente teria obrigado Harry a voltar para a torre grifinória antes do horário de recolher para não perderem pontos da casa! No entanto, o garoto lhe trouxera uma boa ideia.

A ultima pessoa a ver Harry antes dessa confusão toda foi Hermione, ninguém melhor do que ela para esclarecer as coisas, e caso não soubesse de nada, ela ainda seria a pessoa mais indicada para encontrar o grifinório de olhos verdes e óculos redondos.

"Mas, você me deu uma boa ideia de como encontra-lo"

Completa Ginny com um sorriso convencido, antes de beijar rapidamente o namorado e correr de volta as escadarias do dormitório, encontrando Rony discutindo com Lavender.

"Não custa você fazer isso por mim Lav Lav!"

Pedia Ron impaciente.

"Vamos perder nosso passeio a Hogsmead se continuarmos aqui Won Won!"

Choramingava a loira com uma expressão exageradamente dramática. Parvati ao lado da amiga revirava os olhos.

"É só perguntar pra Hermione se ela sabe onde o Harry está! Não vai nos atrasar em nada!"

Esbraveja o ruivo ficando vermelho de raiva.

"Por que está gritando comigo Won Won?"

Desespera-se Lavender quase em lágrimas e Rony deu-se por vencido.

"Ah esquece!"

Resmunga jogando as mãos para o alto em rendição, e logo em seguida foi engolido por um super abraço da namorada.

"Sabia que ouviria a voz da razão Won won! Vamos para Hogsmead enquanto é tempo!"

Comemorava Lavender com um sorriso de orelha a orelha deixando Ron, Parvati e Ginny lívidos. Como era possível estar tão radiante assim, se a segundos atrás estava chorando?

"Que barulho é esse?"

Resmunga Hermione no topo da escadaria encarando seus colegas com curiosidade. Os olhos de Rony brilharam ao ver a amiga.

"Graças a Merlin! Hermione precisamos da sua ajuda! O Harry desapareceu e não conseguimos encontra-lo em lugar algum!"

Fala tudo de uma única vez o Weasley mal deixando a monitora processar as informações que ele lhe dera. Lavender percebendo que o foco da atenção do seu namorado agora estava em Hermione abriu a boca com indignação pronta a protesta, quando foi silenciada por Ginny.

"O que esse cabeça de vento está tentando dizer é que o Harry passou a noite fora do dormitório e agora todos estão apostando sobre com quem ele passou a noite!"

Diz acusadoramente a ruiva lançando um olhar fulminante ao irmão.

"Aposto que ele vai ficar muito feliz quando descobrir a confusão que o Rony causou por causa disso!"

Conclui deixando o irmão pálido de terror.

"Eu só estava preocupado com meu melhor amigo okay? Não é como se eu tivesse como controlar os gêmeos"

Defendeu-se Ron encarando desafiadoramente sua irmãzinha.

"Mas tem como controlar essa língua grande de ter falado pra todo o salão comunal ouvir!"

Rebate a mais nova cruzando os braços e batendo o pé em desgosto.

"CHEGA DE DISCUSSÃO OS DOIS!"

Bradou Hermione se colocando entre eles com uma expressão severa, tentando bravamente não se deixar corar, afinal se Harry passara a noite com alguma garota, fora com ela.

"Em primeiro lugar... Rony você tem certeza que o Harry não voltou ao dormitório em nenhum momento dessa manhã?"

Inquiriu Hermione lançando um olhar sério para o amigo ruivo.

"Certeza absoluta Hermione!"

Responde Ron.

"Já procuraram por ele fora do salão comunal?"

Pergunta a monitora agora olhando para Parvati, Lavender e Ginny.

"Grande salão, corredores, pátio, salas de aula... nada!"

Responde Parvati se pronunciando pela primeira vez na discussão. Preocupada, Hermione levanta o pulso esquerdo encarando o relógio, ainda não era hora da biblioteca abrir, o que excluía a possibilidade de Harry estar lá. Lançando um olhar pela janela do salão ela volta a perguntar.

"Já procuraram no campo de quadribol?"

"Não, mas sua vassoura continua no quarto!"

Responde Rony rapidamente.

"Ele poderia estar caminhando em volta do lago!"

Sugere de má vontade Lavender recebendo um cutucão de Parvati. Todos olharam para ela, não pela sugestão, mas pelo tom irritadiço que usava.

"Ele provavelmente queria um tempo sozinho! Não precisa me olharem desse jeito!"

Reclama a loira dando as costas e saindo do salão comunal furiosa. Hermione apenas respira fundo ignorando os ciúmes de Lavender e agora olhando diretamente nos olhos de Ron ela sussurra.

"Não aparece no mapa?"

Questiona com preocupação na voz, tinha quase certeza de que ele seguiria para o dormitório logo depois dela.

"O mapa e a capa ainda estão com ele"

Responde baixinho o ruivo olhando para os lados sorrateiramente.

"Ótimo! Assim fica mais difícil encontra-lo."

Pragueja Hermione antes de esfregar com força as têmporas. Dormira tão pouco, mas estava ansiosa para poder falar com Dumbledore e investigar nos seus livros as formas de ajudar Harry e se livrar daquela ligação com Voldemort, talvez algumas runas ou ritual pudesse ajuda-lo a deter os avanços do Lorde das trevas sobre a mente do grifinório.

"Vamos nos dividir! Gina você pode ir com Dean procurar o Harry no lago! Rony, pegue a vassoura e siga até o campo de quadribol. Procure por todos os lados! Chamem Neville e Seamus para procurarem na cabana de Hagrid e na sala do diretor respectivamente, eu seguirei para o corujal! Ele não estava bem noite passada e não seria muito seguro deixa-lo sozinho!"

Anuncia determinada Hermione e agora metade do salão comunal a assistia com os olhos amplos e o queixo caído em choque.

"Não seria melhor avisar a McGonagall?"

Sugere Collin enquanto consertava sua inseparável câmera.

"Se o Harry estiver apenas caído no sono e perdido a hora de voltar? Nós poderíamos evitar perder pontos para a grifinória o encontrando antes da nossa chefe de casa! Temos uma hora antes do passeio a Hogsmead ser aberto, se até lá não encontrarmos Harry, falaremos com os professores!"

Responde convicta Hermione e no instante seguinte, Ron, Ginny, Parvati, Collin, Dennis, Seamus, Neville e Dean seguiam suas ordens. Ela tinha o coração apertado em preocupação, Harry não estava realmente bem para sair por aí sozinho, deveria ter ficado no dormitório e descansado mais um pouco antes de procurar Dumbledore.

Conhecendo o moreno, poderia apostar que não conseguiu ficar quieto por muito tempo e se não estava com o diretor, estaria com Edwiges, provavelmente tentando entrar em contato com Sírius, ainda fugitivo da prisão. Foi exatamente por essa razão que insistiu em procura-lo no corujal sozinha.

Seus passos eram rígidos, seu corpo ainda protestava pela noite que passou em alerta cuidando de Harry. Seus músculos estavam tensos e seus olhos pesados, quando finalmente chegou ao ultimo degrau do corujal, encontrava-se ofegante. Ignorando o cansaço, ela levantou o rosto e procurou o namorado, vasculhando o local com o olhar.

"Harry?"

Chamou suavemente a grifinória, entrando com cautela na cúpula cheia de aves.

"O que faz aqui Granger?"

A voz intimidadora de Draco Malfoy a fez pular de susto e voltar-se ao sonserino que a encarava questionador, no entanto, sem apresentar nenhuma posição ofensiva. Na verdade, Hermione percebeu, ele estava nas vestes escolares, e em seu ombro uma incrível coruja cinzenta de olhos escuros a fitava de forma penetrante.

"Malfoy! Eu... estava a procura do Harry"

Diz a grifinória levando alguns instantes para recuperar-se do susto. Draco apenas assentiu e seguiu em direção à janela onde havia um espaço para sua coruja. Deixando-a ali, deu as costas à monitora murmurando baixo o suficiente para apenas ela ouvir.

"Potter não está aqui! Ele e está com o diretor Dumbledore."

Depois do aviso, o sonserino sumiu da sua vista. Deixando para trás uma Hermione seriamente confusa, ela poderia jurar que Harry estaria ali, com toda certeza enviara alguma mensagem para Sírius, já que Edwiges estava longe de ser encontrada.

Resignando-se ela evitou imaginar os motivos que fariam Malfoy conhecer o paradeiro de Harry quando ela mesma não poderia aponta-lo, o sonserino não parecia estar brincando ou agindo de forma desagradável como de costume.

Entender Draco era como tentar solucionar um enigma com apenas metade das peças a sua frente, e Hermione preferia encontrar o seu namorado de olhos verdes antes de trabalhar em teorias para o "bom comportamento" do seu maior inimigo dentro de Hogwarts.

O resto da manhã se passou tranquilamente, depois que Hermione encontrou seus amigos e anunciou que Harry estava todo o tempo com o diretor Dumbledore e uma nova onda de suspeitas ocupou o salão comunal, no entanto, para decepção dos gêmeos, as apostas foram suspensas e a maioria dos grifinórios seguiram para Hogsmead normalmente.

Hermione, porém ficou para trás. Iria esperar por Harry! Estava determinada a fazê-lo apesar da insistência de Ginny, Dean, Rony e Neville em levá-la a Hogsmead, mas ela despistou-os afirmando ter de estudar para os OLW's na biblioteca. Ela sabia que assim que o namorado terminasse a longa conversa com o diretor da escola, a procuraria, talvez até precisasse de sua ajuda para a realização de alguma magia ou na preparação de alguma poção de sono sem sonhos.

Por isso, a monitora de olhos castanhos concentrou-se em todo material disponível na biblioteca para rituais de sangue, sonhos e ilusões mágicas através do tempo. A biblioteca de Hogwarts aos sábados pela manhã era considerado o lugar mais deserto e solitário de toda a escola, Madame Pince abria suas portas unicamente pela insistência de sua mais fiel amante dos livros, Hermione Granger.

Estava tão concentrada que mal percebeu alguém adentrando apressadamente a biblioteca a sua procura. Foi mais um grande susto quando Harry sentou-se bruscamente na cadeira a sua frente. Seus olhos ampliaram-se ligeiramente assombrados e o livro escapou da sua mão quando finalmente o encarou.

"Harry! Você me assusto..."

A grifinória simplesmente perdeu a voz quando percebeu o estado do namorado. Os olhos estavam profundamente vermelhos, o rosto pálido, os cabelos mais bagunçados que o normal e a respiração pesada como se estivesse levando o peso do mundo sobre suas costas, ela conhecia aquele olhar eram sempre acompanhado por algum grande acontecimento e pela experiência dos últimos anos... nunca seria algo bom.

As mãos da monitora contraíram-se e ela mordeu o lábio inferior levantando-se e apressadamente seguindo para o lado dele, sem uma única palavra, Harry a puxou pela cintura até que estivesse sentada no colo dele. Assim que os braços de Hermione o envolveu, ele deitou a cabeça na curva do pescoço dela e chorou. Seus ombros tremiam e Hermione o prendeu mais forte no seu abraço, beijando repetidas vezes os cabelos negros do grifinório.

A preocupação estampada no rosto da monitora enquanto segurava Harry em seus braços era comovente. O coração de Hermione estava apertado, seu cérebro trabalhando num lista sinistra de possibilidades para deixar o moreno nesse estado e nenhuma das opções eram muito positivas. Estava em um esforço hercúleo para não interrogar o namorado e descobrir o que estivera fazendo com Dumbledore, por que demorara tanto tempo ou o que tinham descobertos sobre o ritual feito por Voldemort no ultimo dia do torneio tribruxo!

Depois de um longo tempo, Harry finalmente acalmou-se o bastante para encarar os olhos assustados e cobertos de preocupação de sua namorada.

"Eu sinto muito, Hermione! Realmente, eu não queria..."

Diz Harry fechando os olhos com força quando as lembranças retornavam à sua mente, eram tão fortes que ele interrompeu-se entre soluços. Suavemente ela levou as mãos ao rosto dele, enxugando os rastros de lágrimas e beijando de leve seus lábios.

"Está tudo bem Harry! Não precisa contar tudo agora!"

Diz a grifinória com um sorriso fraco, mas o moreno protestou balançando o rosto negativamente.

"Eu vi! Eu vi Voldemort o torturando, eu vi a maldita cobra o atacando até a morte e não pude fazer nada! Simplesmente NADA! Nem mesmo Dumbledore acreditou em mim até que fosse tarde demais!"

Vociferou o garoto tomado por uma fúria selvagem. Hermione prendeu a respiração surpresa com a reação do namorado, sua curiosidade crescendo a níveis insuportáveis tal como o medo espalhando-se rapidamente por seu corpo como se fosse um vírus se multiplicando sob seu sangue.

"Quem você viu Harry?"

Questionou severamente obrigando-o a olhá-la nos olhos.

"Eu vi o Sr. Weasley morrer Hermione! Eu vi o pai da Gina e do Rony morrendo."

Revela em desespero o moreno e a monitora empalideceu apertando as mãos firmemente nos ombros de Harry, impedindo-se de cair. O Sr. Weasley, como ele poderia ter sido morto por Voldemort? Como isso seria possível? Ele era membro da Ordem, trabalhava no Ministério da Magia! Deveria estar seguro! Não era possível!

"Harry... como..."

Começa nervosamente Hermione, mas Harry a interrompe com raiva em sua voz.

"Eu não sei! Eu não sei de mais nada! EU SÓ SEI QUE VI ELE MORRER HERMIONE! Eu não estou ficando louco como Snape falou!

Defendeu-se o garoto levantando-se asperamente enquanto suas mãos apertavam fortemente os braços da namorada.

"SÍRIUS TERIA ACREDITADO EM MIM, MAS AQUELE BASTARDO TINHA QUE ME FAZER POR MALUCO!"

Continuou Harry estourando toda sua dor contra Hermione que o ouvia com os olhos arregalados em choque, ela jamais vira Harry tão enfurecido assim, era assustador a forma como gritava com ela, sem mencionar o aperto doloroso das mãos dele sobre seus braços.

"Harry está me machucando!"

Murmura ela tentando ganhar a atenção do grifinório.

"Eu tentei Hermione! Eu fui até Dumbledore, Contei tudo o que tinha visto, inferno eu estava delirando no corujal e até mesmo o imbecil do Malfoy acreditou em mim!"

Esbravejava ele tão cheio de mágoa que sua magia estava despertando reações perigosas ao seu redor. Hermione ofegou quando viu as estantes estremecerem e alguns livros cruzarem o teto como balas contra as paredes escuras.

"Harry você tem que parar!"

Diz a monitora mais alto, ignorando o aperto de aço em seus braços.

"HARRY POTTER PARE AGORA!"

Gritou Hermione com todo o fôlego que possuía, despertando o moreno da explosão de raiva. O temor nos olhos verdes quase fizeram a grifinória se arrepender por ter gritado com ele.

O moreno soltou seus braços rapidamente como se tocassem em fogo, abrindo a boca um par de vezes sem conseguir realmente dizer alguma coisa, horrorizado por estar machucando Hermione.

Ele olhou em volta alarmado, o que ele estava fazendo? Iria colocar a biblioteca abaixo arriscando assustar Hermione a ponto de afastá-la dele definitivamente? Além de culpado, Harry sentia-se envergonhado pelo que aconteceu, esteve fora de controle.

Esfregando as mãos febrilmente sobre os cabelos ele deu as costas à namorada, pronto para ir embora, talvez fosse mais segura para os dois se ele estivesse sozinho, bem longe dela. Percebendo a confusão do namorado, a monitora toma as rédeas da situação se aproximando dele e segurando firmemente seu braço direito com determinação.

"Harry, não é errado sentir raiva e não existe nada mais justo do que abrir seu coração e colocar para fora toda essa dor que está sentindo! Eu NÃO estou com medo de você! Só não quero vê-lo se machucar ainda mais!"

Diz a grifinória olhando profundamente seus olhos verdes com tal resolução que Harry sentia-se incapaz de protestá-la.

"Eu estava ferindo você Hermione... eu jamais vou me perdoar por isso!"

Diz o moreno olhando diretamente para os braços dela, vendo as marcas vermelhas que seus dedos deixaram na pele branca e suave da namorada.

"Oh não Harry! Não venha com desculpas para se isolar novamente! Nós dois sabemos que fazer isso não vai melhorar as coisas!"

Defende-se Hermione ficando frente a frente com o garoto.

"Eu não vou te deixar passar por isso sozinho! Não posso ficar de braços cruzados enquanto você fica se culpando pelas maldades que um psicopata das trevas faz! Você não é Voldemort!"

Bradou ela ferozmente empurrando Harry com força enquanto se fazia ouvir.

"Você não fere as pessoas Harry, você vai até as ultimas consequências para salvá-las e não se atreva jamais a se culpar ou pensar o contrário porque é a verdade! Você é a pessoa mais digna e altruísta que já conheci e também o mais nobre! Já enfrentou coisas demais por conta própria, por favor, me deixa te ajudar agora, me deixa cuidar de você!"

Completa a grifinória com lágrimas nos olhos castanhos dourados e a respiração acelerada, o rosto delicado encontrava-se vermelho pela explosão e os cabelos cacheados espalhados por todas as direções possíveis.

Harry assistia a força da revolta de Hermione e ouvia cada uma de suas palavras sentindo a garganta secar e o peito doer por dentro. Ela não queria se afastar dele, ela não o deixaria sozinho... comovido, o moreno a abraçou com força, surpreendendo a própria monitora.

"Me perdoa Mione!"

Pede o garoto enterrando o rosto nos cachos da namorada.

"Quantas vezes tenho que repetir que estou bem Harry? Estou mais preocupada com o que está acontecendo aqui!"

Explica Hermione com a mão direita levemente prostrada sobre o coração do moreno de olhos verdes. Harry cerrou os dentes tomando força para confessar seus verdadeiros temores para Hermione. Era difícil, ele não tinha o hábito de contar seus medos a ninguém, mas sabia que poderia confiar nela com a própria vida e se existia alguém que merecia saber tudo o que sentia, seria ela.

"Ron não vai me perdoar depois que descobrir! Gina, os gêmeos... como vou poder encarar a senhora Weasley depois disso? Maldição eles foram como uma família para mim desde o segundo ano!"

Diz o grifinório escorando-se molemente contra uma das estantes e permitindo escorregar até sentar-se displicente no chão, tirando os óculos e pressionando os olhos com força com o polegar e o dedo indicador da mão.

Hermione ajoelhou-se ao seu lado calmamente.

"Tem mesmo certeza de que não tem como o senhor Weasley escapar? Você disse a Dumbledore, talvez a Ordem consiga encontrá-lo a tempo!"

Encorajava ela desesperada para tirar aquela tristeza e decepção do coração de Harry.

"Seria um milagre se ainda estivesse vivo."

Responde amargamente o moreno, com o olhar distante, sem realmente escutar as próprias palavras. Estava esgotado, arrasado física e mentalmente, a medo de perder seu melhor amigo Rony, de enfrentar o desprezo dos gêmeos e de Gina, de enfrentar as acusações da senhora Weasley que fora tantas vezes como uma mãe para ele.

Um longo período de silêncio prosseguiu, em luto, em respeito a memória do patriarca Weasley, pela condição que Harry se encontrava, pelo longo tempo que ele esteve desaparecido com Dumbledore, a monitora tinha quase certeza de que o Sr. Weasley não teria muitas chances...

Ele estremeceu novamente, esforçando-se para não chorar como Hermione segurou a mão do namorado e manteve-se a enxugar suas próprias lágrimas com a mão livre. Não seria fácil contar isso aos irmãos Weasley, no entanto seria inevitável era doloroso para ambos somente a ideia de revelar a morte de um pai, mas Harry sentia-se o único na responsabilidade de fazê-lo, ele devia isso a família de ruivos que o recebeu de braços abertos... até agora.

"Eles jamais te culpariam por isso Harry."

Diz Hermione como se tivesse o poder de ler seus pensamentos.

"Hermione ..."

Começava ele em protesto, mas a grifinória fora mais rápida.

"Harry, o senhor Weasley entrou nessa guerra consciente dos perigos que o cercavam, e isso já acontecia muito antes de você nascer! Ele estava na Ordem como Moody, Remus, Sírius e Dumbledore e nunca se mostrou arrependido por lutar pela paz no mundo mágico!"

Argumentava ela apertando sua mãos com força.

"Isso não muda as coisas Hermione! Voldemort retornou por minha causa e agora ele esta... morto como Cedric!"

Diz o grifinório secamente.

"Ele não lutava por sua causa Harry, ele lutava pelo que acreditava se justo, pelos nascidos trouxa, pela liberdade da ameaça das trevas, para oferecer um mundo melhor para sua família! Mesmo se você não estivesse aqui eu tenho certeza de que ele estaria lutando da mesma forma!"

Protestava Hermione fervorosamente.

"Se convencer do contrário não vai trazê-lo de volta Harry! Agora precisamos ser fortes, por que nossos amigos vão precisar de todo o apoio que possamos dar!"

Continua mais pacificamente levantando-se e estendendo a mão para ele.

"Isso se eles ainda quiserem a minha presença por perto!"

Murmura tristemente o grifinório e Hermione entrelaça seus dedos em apoio.

"Bastar não esquecer que eu estarei do seu lado todo o momento"

Sussurra Hermione ternamente antes de agitar a varinha no ar para limpar o rosto de Harry e o seu. E assim, de mãos dadas, eles seguiram em direção ao salão comunal, onde McGonagall estaria esperando o retorno dos Weasley's.


	5. Chapter 5

Ele caiu de joelhos, mas uma vez na mesma noite, os punhos ligeiramente trêmulos contra o chão de rochas escuras e frígidas. Ofegante, coração acelerado o rosto completamente pálido, coberto por uma fina camada de suor, um suor tão frio como os olhos negros que o encaravam energicamente.

Trincando os dentes, tentou inutilmente controlar o temperamento furioso que crescia dentro de si. Fechou os olhos com força, obrigando-se a levantar. Seu corpo inteiro protestava, sua mente latejava, agredida por uma centena de emoções vis.

Aquela voz desesperada, implorando a Voldemort pela vida de seu filho, ainda ecoando em seus ouvidos... Ele odiava a si mesmo por ser tão fraco. Mais uma vez. Decidiu ele, engoliu em seco, antes de abrir os olhos em direção à seu professor de poções.

"Mais uma vez!"

Pede ele, mal prestando atenção ao olhar repreensivo de Snape.

"Seu desempenho está ficando patético, Potter!"

A voz arrastada e arrogante do mestre de poções soou como uma maldição, naquela saleta sombria nas masmorras sonserinas. Harry respirou fundo. Ficando de pé, apesar de suas pernas mal suportarem o peso do seu corpo.

"Estou me esforçando!"

Responde o grifinório entre dentes.

"Não foi o que me pareceu! Sua resistência é tão miserável quanto seu atual estado garoto!"

Anuncia rispidamente o chefe sonserino, estreitando os olhos em sua direção, o mirando de cima abaixo com desgosto.

"Eu já disse que estou me esforçando!"

Repetiu num silvio furioso, Harry.

"Não está se esforçando o bastante!"

Rebate Snape furiosamente.

"Se não tem interesse em aprender oclumência, então sugiro que nos poupe desses encontros desagradáveis e não me faça perder tempo com um inútil como você, Potter!"

Emenda ele, sem deixar Harry responder. Simplesmente virou as costas para o garoto e fez um breve sinal com a mão em direção a porta, indicando que a sessão de "tortura" tinha chegado ao fim, mesmo que de forma prematura.

Deixando as masmorras a passos largos, sem se importar em esconder-se sobre a capa da invisibilidade. Já se passava do horário de recolher e Filch estaria rondando os corredores atrás de algum aluno desobediente fora de seus respectivos salões comunais. Ignorando a própria sorte, ele seguiu cegamente em direção à torre grifinória.

Vinte e três dias se passaram... e chagava mais um fim de semana que Harry daria por perdido. Seus ombros estavam baixos, os olhos escurecidos pelas olheiras profundas... Por mais que se esforçasse, ele não conseguia se concentrar o bastante. Não dormia, mal conseguia comer. Ele estava em frangalhos.

Fazia dias que não falava com Ron, ou qualquer um dos Weasley novamente. Dias que se isolava de tudo e de todos... Consumindo-se por uma culpa silenciosa. As conversas constantes com Dumbledore. O apoio da professora McGonagall, ou, as cartas preocupadas de Sírius...

Nada nem ninguém parecia conseguir ajudá-lo. Os artigos de Rita Skeeter no Profeta Diário, serviam apenas como um lembrete de que o tão aclamado menino-que-sobreviveu, carregava a maldição da morte. Qualquer um que fosse importante para ele arriscava perder sua vida nessa guerra desleal contra Voldemort.

Somente uma pessoa se recusava a deixá-lo sozinho, e esta pessoa, era a única que ele não conseguiria afastar de si.

_"Não adianta fugir!_ _Eu não vou te deixar sozinho!" _

_ Bradava ela o puxando pela manga de suas vestes assim que ele tentou despistá-la na saída da aula de poções. _

_"Hermione eu só quero um tempo longe de tudo para pensar ok?"_

_ Rebate ele secamente puxando o braço para longe dela._

_"Não minta para mim!"_

_ Acusou ela furiosa, mal se importando se algum professor os encontrasse a discutir com Harry a plenos pulmões. A determinação em sua voz e a proximidade que seu corpo se encontrava ao dele, obrigou o moreno a encará-la nos olhos._

_ Os dois permaneceram em um silêncio desconfortável por breves minutos enquanto, presos nos olhares teimosos um do outro. E apenas quando os últimos alunos deixavam a sala de poções e esvaziavam os corredores sombrios das masmorras sonserinas Hermione voltou a falar._

_"A única coisa que tem feito até agora é se lamentar por uma culpa que não é sua, Harry! Está ignorando todos que se importam com você!"_

_ Continua a monitora estreitando os olhos severamente diante de um Harry muito perturbado por se permitir encurralar por ela assim._

_"Ignorando? Eu não estou ignorando ninguém Hermione!"_

_ Responde ele com raiva._

_"Então o que está fazendo com Sírius, professor Lupin, os Weasley e o professor Dumbledore?"_

_ Desafia ela cruzando os braços e levantando uma sobrancelha enfurecendo o grifinório. Ela sabia que Harry odiava ser pressionado desta forma, no entanto, não encontrava outra maneira de fazê-lo parar de fugir._

_ Harry simplesmente se recusava a conversar com qualquer pessoa desde o funeral do Sr. Weasley e isso preocupava demais a ela. Mesmo a professora McGonagall lhe pediu para ajudá-lo._

_"Não tenho mais paciência para fingir que estou bem! E os Weasley não querem mais falar comigo!"_

_ Responde amargamente Harry desviando os olhos da figura de Hermione. Olhar para ela, estar perto dela era uma tortura perigosa demais para ele. Precisava mantê-la longe dele... Não se perdoaria se acontecesse com ela o que aconteceu a Rony... _

_ Ele não suportaria se Hermione o odiasse da mesma forma que Ron agora fazia. Mas, era inútil escapar dela. Tão teimosa e geniosa, seria impossível despistá-la sem esperar ser colocado contra a parede logo em seguida._

_ Mas, Hermione não recusou apesar da forma rude que ele a tratava desde então. Ela simplesmente o surpreendia a cada pequena oportunidade, deixando claro que não estava sozinho. _

_"VOCÊ NÃO TEM QUE FINGIR QUE ESTÁ BEM! Ao menos, não para Sírius u professor Lupin! E somente o Rony não está falando com você!"_

_ Corrige Hermione seriamente dando um passo em direção ao moreno que se afasta prontamente. Ela abre a boca momentaneamente para essa reação, sentindo o coração apertar dolorosamente dentro do peito. _

_"Ele não é o único a me culpar por isso e você sabe! Como se sentiria sabendo que seus pais se tornaram um alvo por andar do lado de 'Harry Potter'?"_

_ Diz Harry sarcasticamente escorando-se displicente contra as paredes frias e jogando a cabeça para trás, para logo em seguida, esfregar os olhos por baixo dos óculos com ambas as mãos, evidenciando o cansaço em seus ombros e a palidez de seu rosto._

_ Hermione prendeu a respiração por poucos segundos antes de responder. amaldiçoando mentalmente as palavras de Rony naquela noite. Estava bastante claro que todo esse comportamento do grifinório era uma tentativa desesperada de não chamar a atenção de Voldemort para seus amigos._

_"Não use essa desculpa comigo Harry! Não percebe o quanto está machucando a si mesmo e aos nossos amigos?"_

_ Exige ela furiosamente apontando um dedo altivo em sua direção._

_"Meus pais seriam alvo de você-sabe-quem independente de estar ou não namorando... de ser ou não sua amiga!"_

_ Corrige-se repentinamente a garota fechando os olhos com força. Seu rosto ligeiramente corado ao recordar na natureza secreta de sua relação com Harry, Mas, nos ultimos dias, ela já não mais saberia definir o que os dois possuíam. _

_ Afinal, o moreno se afastou de tal forma, que Hermione não poderia afirmar com certeza se ele ainda desejava ficar com ela. O grifinório pareceu perceber a confusão na declaração dela e devolveu-lhe uma expressão severa._

_"Meus sentimentos por você tornam tudo mais perigoso ainda Hermione! Eu tenho que destruir o senhor das trevas esse é o meu destino!"_

_ Diz ele em um tom de voz sombrio, mas sem desviar os incríveis olhos verdes do rosto corado da grifinória._

_"Você não poderia passar por isso sem a minha ajuda Harry! E sinceramente...está me insultando desta forma! Eu não tenho que ser protegida, estou aqui para LUTAR do seu lado como eu SEMPRE fiz! Harry... Por favor, não me deixe ficar para trás!"_

_ Articula a monitora estendendo os braços em sua direção com os olhos castanhos, nevoados pelas lágrimas que ela reusava a deixar cair. Harry hesitou, sabia que estaria colocando Hermione em uma posição de risco inimaginável... _

_ Mas, bastou olhar em seus olhos para perceber que cada palavra que ela disse... Descreviam a mais absoluta verdade. Ele não conseguiria sem ela... ele não poderia respirar sem Hermione ao seu lado._

_ Sem pensar duas vezes, ele a puxou para si, enterrando seu rosto nos cabelos castanhos da sua namorada e envolvendo ferozmente seus braços ao redor da cintura da grifinória._

_"Eu não sei o que eu fiz para merecer você!"_

_Diz ele antes de distribuir uma trilha de beijinhos em seu pescoço desesperadamente, na tentativa de apagar os pensamentos cruéis em sua cabeça._

Ele virou mai um corredor, ignorando as armaduras e pinturas pelo caminho. Seus pensamentos voltaram-se para Hermione. A grifinória seguia ao seu lado sem hesitar. Segurava sua mão todas as manhãs no grande salão quando as corujas traziam uma nova edição do Profeta Diário e seus artigos infames.

Era ela que corrigia e, muitas vezes, fazia suas atividades enquanto ele sofria em suas sessões de oclumência com Snape. Ela pacientemente o ouvia narrar as memórias dolorosas da morte da sua mãe... e também cobria suas "fugas" da sala de aula.

_ Mais uma manhã no salão comunal. Os irmãos Weasley ainda não haviam retornado para a escola de magia, deixando a mesa grfinória em um silêncio solidário ao luto da família de ruivos. _

_ Dean parecia abatido, nenhuma de suas cartas era respondida por Gina. Katie e Angelina estavam em semelhante estado, preocupadas com os gêmeos. Lavender choramingava a cada segundo pela perda de seu adorado Won Won._

_ O diretor declarou luto. Ao seu lado, Snape permanecia impassível na mesa dos professores, para fúria de Harry. Aquele maldito bastardo não sentia culpa pelo que fez? Se não tivesse interrompido sua reunião com Dumbledore, a Ordem poderia ter chegado a tempo no Ministério e salvo ao Sr. Weasley._

_ Hermione sentava-se ao seu lado, sem dizer uma única palavra. Trocava um sorriso triste com ele, e seus olhos o procuravam com uma pergunta suave "você está bem?". O moreno, no entanto, não conseguia responder, desviava o olhar em direção ao seu prato de comida, intocado, sem sentir ânimo suficiente até para beber um suo de abóbora._

_ Teria como ficar pior? Pensava ele amargamente, quando um em número de corujas invadiu o pacífico grande salão trazendo suas cópias do Profeta Diário. Ele não teria dado muita importância se murmúrios agitados e olhares desconfiados em sua direção, não tivessem começado logo em seguida._

_ Ao seu lado Hermione engasgou com o café, largando o jornal na mesa com os olhos amplos em terror. Preocupado ele tomou a cópia da monitora e leu._

_A HISTÓRIA SE REPETE, MENINO QUE SOBREVIVEU PERDE MAIS UMA FAMÍLIA - Por Rita Skeeteer._

_ O garoto estreitou os olhos e suas mãos esmagavam as folhas impressas com uma fúria arrebatadora. Sua respiração perdia o ritmo, seus dentes trincavam dolorosamente, uns contra os outros, seu corpo tremia pela raiva._

_ Ele teria se levantado e deixado o grande salão a passos largos, se não fosse pela mão de Hermione ter seguido, sorrateira até seu braço o obrigando a ficar. _

_"Por favor, Harry! Não deixe que essa mulher o atinja novamente! Nós dois sabemos que Skeeter não vale nada!"_

_ Murmurou ela em seu ouvido, percebendo a respiração de Harry relaxar aos pouquinhos. Ele lançou um olhar magoado e ao mesmo tempo triste para ela, baixando as mãos em punhos ao seu lado na cadeira e ela rapidamente entrelaçou seus dedos aos dele em apoio silencioso._

_.../..._

_"Onde está o senhor Potter? É a terceira vez essa semana que desaparece da minha aula"_

_ Questionava desconfiado o professor Flitwick para Hermione que com um meio sorriso forçado o respondeu:_

_"Harry não... não estava se sentindo muito bem professor, ele foi para a enfermaria esta manhã, mas eu vou lhe passar minhas anotações para que ele possa revisar os OLW's!"_

_ Garante a grifinória engolindo em seco pelo olhar penetrante do seu professor de encantos. No entanto, ponderando com mais tranquilidade, o professor acena com a cabeça, certo de que a monitora trataria de colocar Potter na linha novamente._

_ Os lufa-lufa, olhavam perplexos para a grifinória. Ela acabara de mentir para acobertar o comportamento irresponsável de Harry Potter. E assim que a aula terminou Justin foi o primeiro a questioná-la._

_"Hey Granger! Até quando vai continuar inventando mentiras para livrar a cara do Potter?"_

_ A monitora amplia os olhos furiosa com a afirmação do colega monitor._

_"Não estou inventando nada! Harry não está bem e isso é verdade!"_

_ Defende-se a morena fervorosamente._

_"Sei... e usa você para fazer suas lições de história da magia e ensaios de poções... Fala sério Granger... ele provavelmente passa o dia inteiro no campo de quadribol e você fica aqui cobrindo ele!"_

_ Acusa Justin sarcasticamente._

_"O que você quer afinal Justin? Minha amizade com o Harry não é da sua conta!"_

_ Rebate Hermione se afastando dele._

_"Só queria te dar um aviso... Precisa tomar cuidado Granger... um amigo como ele pode custar muito caro a você!"_

_ Alerta ele deixando a monitora para trás lançando um olhar fulminante em sua direção. _

_"Um amigo como Harry não tem preço Justin!"_

_ Murmura ela a si mesma, antes de equilibrar os livros em seus braços e seguir para a próxima aula, sem perceber uma menina baixinha de olhos azuis e cabelos loiros assistindo a tudo de longe._

_"Deveria se orgulhar da amiga que tem!"_

_ Diz a corvinal tranquilamente para (aparentemente) ninguém em especial, apesar de que em algum lugar por perto... Um certo grifinório de óculos redondos, cicatriz na testa e cabelos despenteados ouvia cada palavra sua, por baixo da capa da invisibilidade._

Hermione o defendia ferozmente dos comentários sarcásticos dos sonserinos. Era ela que o abraçava a cada novo pesadelo que o impedia de dormir durante a noite, mesmo que isso significasse passar a madrugada em claro no salão comunal.

Ele perdera a conta dos dias que ela estudava em sala de aula, com as marcas de sono sob os olhos adoráveis. A monitora não o repreendia, ou o cobrava ou o julgava como ele imaginou que faria. Claro... No começo ela explodiu furiosamente contra sua decisão de afastar seus amigos, para seu bem... Deixando bem claro em seus próprios termos, que nem mesmo Voldemort a impediria de segui-lo.

Ele poderia sempre contar com seus abraços apertados para confortá-lo, poderia deitar a cabeça em seu ombro, aspirar o perfume dos seus longos e cacheados cabelos castanhos e deixar o tempo passar em vão.

_ Era mais uma madrugada solitária para o grifinório de olhos verdes. Todos os alunos do seu ano estavam dormindo profundamente, se preparando para um dos testes de transfiguração na manhã seguinte. E ele, estava sentado no sofá em frente à lareira... novamente, recusando-se a dormir e lidar com mais uma das visões repugnantes de Voldemort._

_ O moreno pegava uma almofada, abraçava contra o corpo e ficava horas a fio, fitando a dança silenciosa e hipnotizante das chamas do fogo, consumindo em calor as pequenas toras de madeira, transformando-as em cinzas num processo lento... quase suave._

_ A discussão que teve no escritório de Dumbledore, a interferência de Snape, as acusações de Rony... A certeza da morte do Sr. Weasley, o olhar de aflição nos olhos de Gina, as sombras pairando na luz do bom humor dos gêmeos... As lágrimas da senhora Weasley._

_ Era doloroso demais. Harry levou as mãos sobre o rosto, sentindo-se exausto, mentalmente e fisicamente. As cartas de Sírius, empilhadas sobre o canto da mesa, uma xícara de chá deixada por Dobby, intocada a sua frente... ele precisava reagir, precisava enfrentar seus próprios medos algum momento._

_ Mas, como? Tudo confundia-se num redemoinho de temores que impediam Harry de fechar os olhos sem sentir-se um monstro como Voldemort. Estava tão perdido em seus pensamentos, que não percebeu alguém se aproximando a passos leves até colocar-se frente a luz frágil da lareira revelando o rosto preocupado de Hermione._

_"Harry?"_

_ Chamou ela mordendo o lábio inferior com indecisão. Ele parecia estar dormindo, e ela não desejava despertá-lo, afinal, há noites que ele não descansava. _

_"Não se preocupe comigo Hermione, volte para seu quarto!"_

_ Responde ele sem encará-la. Ela não o obedeceu, mas franziu a testa para sua voz cansada._

_"Tendo pesadelos de novo?"_

_ Foi mais uma afirmação do que uma pergunta. E em segundos ela estava sentada ao lado dele com uma mão pousando sobre sua testa._

_"Deveria ter ido até madame Pomfrey pedir uma poção de sono sem sonhos!"_

_ Repreende ela num sussurro agitado. Harry a fitava sem palavras, quando pensou em responder, já se encontrava sob o toque quente e macio das mãos de Hermione._

_ Harry ainda não tinha percebido o quanto sentia falta do toque de sua namorada. Como ele sentia saudades das noites na biblioteca, dos momentos que passava com ela em seus braços, dos beijos apaixonados... quanta falta ele sentia de ser o alvo da atenção daqueles envolventes olhos castanhos._

_"Harry?"_

_ Chamava Hermione com preocupação, era a segunda vez que o chamava e ele ficava somente olhando para ela, como se estivesse imerso em pensamentos._

_"Tudo bem! Se você não vai, eu irei!"_

_ Anuncia ela levantando-se disposta a ir até a enfermaria, ignorando o horário inapropriado para buscar a ajuda da curadora da escola. Harry foi despertado com seu movimento súbito, e quase que por reflexo, sua mão agarrou o pulso de Hermione a obrigando a ficar._

_ Os dois trocaram olhares assustados, mas Harry estava determinado a fazê-la desistir da sua ideia. Puxando-a ligeiramente, ela caiu em seu colo corando furiosamente quando ele a envolveu em seus braços possessivamente._

_ Lentamente Harry aproximou seu rosto do pescoço de Hermione, aspirando profundamente, levando arrepios por todo o corpo da grifinória. Deixando que o perfume da grifinória dominasse seus sentidos, ele subiu ligeiramente até o ouvido dela murmurando calmamente:_

_"Não preciso de poção Hermione... eu só preciso de você! Fica aqui quietinha comigo, por favor!"_

_ Pede ele enquanto Hermione fechava os olhos e tentava em vão controlar as batidas frenéticas do seu coração. _

_"Harry!"_

_ Sussurra ela em advertência, sabendo perfeitamente que ele fazia isso para distraí-la de seu objetivo._

_"Shhh! Não diga nada, só fica aqui comigo... eu preciso tanto de você!"_

_ Responde ele espalhando beijos ávidos pelo pescoço de Hermione até encontrar os seus lábios num beijo suave, lento e cheio de carinho._

Harry quase sorriu com a lembrança. Não havia penúria ou lamentação em, seus carinhosos, olhos castanhos. Apenas a preocupação genuína e uma ternura sem igual... Capazes de ir curando, aos pouquinhos, as feridas no coração e na alma atormentada de Harry. Ela o protegia de seus próprios demônios.

Não estudavam mais juntos. Sempre que ela seguia para a biblioteca, ele ia para o lago negro, ou a torre de astronomia... ou qualquer outro lugar ficar sozinho. No entanto, a grifinória sempre encontrava uma forma de achá-lo e sentaria ao seu lado, com um sorriso suave, ela tiraria um livro qualquer da sua bolsa e fiaria lendo em silêncio absoluto... do lado dele. Tão somente para não deixá-lo na solidão.

Esses pequenos gestos, significavam mais para o moreno do que qualquer outra coisa. Harry sabia que não poderia levar isso adiante. Em algum momento teria de superar tudo isso e se não pudesse fazê-lo por si mesmo, faria por Hermione. Ela não desistiu dele em nenhum instante...

Chegando ao salão comunal grifinório, Harry seguiu até o sofá frente à lareira, como já era de costume, antes de subir para seu dormitório. Ele apreciava a calma e o silêncio do salão essas horas da noite. O ajudava a colocar a mente em ordem.

No entanto, foi com um suspiro profundo que ele encontrou Hermione deitada sobre o sofá, usando seu pijama azul celeste, os cabelos encaracolados caindo displicentes sobre seu colo...

Ela tinha um livro de runas aberto, caído em suas mãos. Porém, seus olhos estavam fechados e sua respiração suave, fluindo a um ritmo tranquilo. Ele tinha um sorriso no rosto quando a notou dormindo no salão comunal.

Ela sempre o esperava independente dos das suas tarefas como monitora, ou suas lições intermináveis de aritmância... Ela sempre encontrava tempo para esperar por ele. Ajoelhando-se em frente ao sofá, ele acariciou o rosto delicado da namorada secreta. Inclinando-se ligeiramente para deixar um beijo levemente sobre sua testa.

"Obrigado por ainda estar aqui, Mione!"

Sussurra ele para ela. Sem desejar acordá-la. Ele permaneceu ali, em silêncio a observando dormir pacificamente...

_Aquela noite..._

O coração pulava batidas freneticamente, a respiração descompassada e o sentimento de terror aumentando a cada degrau que avançavam em direção ao salão comunal.

Por mais que se concentrasse no ritmo da sua respiração, nada adiantava, era como se tivesse corrido uma maratona da floresta proibida ao interior do castelo, duas vezes seguidas, apesar do ritmo solene de sua caminhada ao lado de Hermione.

Eles andavam ao lado do outro, em completo e absoluto silêncio, desde o momento que deixaram a biblioteca. Imersos em pensamentos tristes e profundos demais para serem compartilhados.

Harry não conseguia pensar em uma única forma de contar o que tinha acontecido ao senhor Weasley, para Rony, Gina e os gêmeos sem se sentir completamente culpado e desmerecedor da amizade da família de ruivos.

As lembranças dos momentos felizes que viveu na Toca ao lado da agitada família Weasley, os almoços com a mesa lotada, os jogos de quadribol, as brincadeiras dos gêmeos, o natal...

E cada um desses momentos ia passando por sua memória, como um filme, como uma imagem distante, de algo que perdeu e não poderia recuperar jamais. Será que os Weasley voltariam a sorrir depois de perder Arthur?

Era culpa de Harry? De Voldemort? De Dumbledore por acreditar em Snape e não nele?

O moreno fechou os olhos com força na tentativa de afastar essas imagens de si. Hermione parecia poder ler seus pensamentos, pois logo entrelaçou seus dedos e apertou forte a mão de Harry, o trazendo de volta à realidade.

Ele a olhou de lado, agradecendo silenciosamente por ela continuar com ele, por ser sua força, sua âncora. Mordendo o lábio inferior com força, ela concentrou-se em guia-los para os irmãos Weasley, sem saber exatamente o que dizer ou como dizer qualquer coisa.

Nenhum deles tinha antes, enfrentando algo assim. Quando alcançaram o retrato da mulher gorda na torre Grifinória, os dois trocaram olhares angustiados, mas determinados.

"Eu vou estar do seu lado Harry!"

Murmurou Hermione e ele apenas acenou com um gesto positivo do rosto, ainda que um pouco hesitante. Um misto insano de raiva, medo, tristeza e dor agitando seu peito como um monstro invisível e incontrolável.

Respirando pesadamente e enxugando os olhos com a mão livre, Hermione estava tão abalada emocionalmente quanto ele, mas não se permitia fraquejar, não agora quando Harry e os Weasley's precisariam tanto de seu apoio e consolo.

Mais uma vez, Harry entrelaçou seus dedos aos dela desesperadamente, respirou fundo e murmurou a senha para entrar no salão comunal. A partir daqui, um futuro incerto os aguardaria.

No sofá vermelho frente à lareira, Rony, Gina, Fred e George estavam sentados, olhando um para o outro desconfortavelmente. Nenhum deles parecia saber o real motivo de serem "convocados" do seu passeio à Hogsmead.

Enquanto isso, a vice-diretora McGonagall os encarava com um olhar estranho, enigmático e um pouco distante apesar da expressão severa que sempre ostentava nos corredores e salas de aula de Hogwarts.

"Por que estamos aqui?"

Insistia Rony franzindo a testa ligeiramente em confusão.

"Eu disse que essas apostas só poderiam acabar em problemas!"

Resmunga Gina estreitando os olhos para os gêmeos que a encaravam escandalizados.

"Eu não sei do que você está falando Gingin!"

Rebate Fred piscando o olho para ela.

"Nós não fizemos nada de errado!"

Defende-se George indignado. Nesse ponto a professora esfregava as têmporas exaustivamente mantendo a paciência, afinal, a notícia que tinha a dar para os quatro irmão à sua frente não seria um golpe fácil para receber.

"Eu já disse que o que tenho a tratar com vocês é muito sério e não tem nada haver com seu comportamento dentro de Hogwarts!"

Anuncia ela severamente os silenciando completamente, agora seria a hora. Com os olhos, ela, percebeu a chegada do casal grifinório, e com um aceno positivo de seu rosto, em um movimento quase imperceptível, permitiu que Harry e Hermione seguissem ao lado dos seus amigos entes que começasse a falar.

"Agora que estão todos presentes..."

Começa McGonagall com um suspiro profundo, conseguindo corajosamente manter os olhos firmes sobre os jovens irmãos Weasley, que por sua vez, a encaravam curiosos e um tanto apreensivos.

O coração da velha bruxa apertou profundamente. Em todos seus anos, como professora, especialmente durante a guerra, quando muito de seus amados alunos perderam a vida, ela nunca se encontrou em uma circunstancia tão dolorosa como esta...

Dizer para quatro crianças, quatro inocentes e vibrantes vidas, quatro pequenos leões grifinórios, que a partir de agora não veriam novamente Arthur Weasley, seu adorado e dedicado pai, definitivamente ultrapassava os limites.

Se perguntando duramente se existia alguma forma _"__**certa"**_ para explicar que um monstro, um bruxo das trevas, um ser desprovido de compaixão, sentido e alma. Teria atacado covardemente o ministério, e que Arthur, honrando o nome Weasley, sacrificou sua vida para salvar muitas outras, aquela mesma manhã?

"Meus caros... Eu... Temo que tenha notícias realmente lamentáveis a dar!"

Começava com certa dificuldade a vice-diretora, quando foi interrompida por Harry.

"Não professora! **Eu** tenho que dizer isso a eles!"

Anuncia Harry não suportando mais a angústia que crescia ferozmente dentro do peito. Ele percebeu a dificuldade da professora de transfiguração e também chefe da casa grifinória, para lidar com essa missão, ela estaria tão abalada quanto eles... enfrentando seu temor, Harry lançou um rápido olhar para McGonagall que o fitava perplexa.

Ela não sabia o que dizer... O grifinório, estava assumindo um grande responsabilidade ao lidar com a notícia por conta própria. Era um ato corajoso, mas, acima de tudo, um fardo muito pesado para um jovem da sua idade.

Nesse instante, os quatro irmãos Weasley encaravam Harry impressionados. Ginny franzia a testa, Fred e George ficaram completamente sérios, Rony olhava de Harry a vice-diretora perturbado enquanto a seu lado, Hermione empalideceu consideravelmente.

"Não... não tem um jeito fácil de dizer isso!"

Começa ele com a cabeça baixa, fechando as mãos em punhos, respirando profusamente, como se o esforço para falar consumisse todas as suas forças. McGonagall ofegou. Há quanto tempo ele estava se preparando para assumir seu lugar e contar aos Weasley tudo o que viu?

"Mas, eu devo... Sou **eu** que devo contar isso a vocês!"

Harry finalmente levantou o rosto para encarar seus amigos.

"Contar o que Harry?"

Questiona Gina com preocupação.

"Esta manhã... quando eu não estava aqui... porque estava sofrendo com mais uma das visões com Voldemort! Foi algo tão desesperador e verdadeiro que eu... eu estava preso na mente **dele** por sabe-se lá quanto tempo, sozinho o corujal... quando Malfoy me encontrou!"

Explica agitadamente o grifinório ignorando os suspiros amedrontados dos seus amigos e professora com a menção ao nome de Voldemort.

"O que o Malfoy fez, Harry?"

Questiona furiosamente Rony, para ser interrompido novamente por Harry.

"Eu não podia ficar parado na enfermaria enquanto aquelas visões se repetiam na minha cabeça, eram intermináveis, insuportavelmente cruéis e... tão abominável! Fui até o professor Dumbledore, eu tente avisar! Eu juro que fiz tudo o que eu podia... Ron você precisa acreditar em mim! Eu só conseguia ver o que ele fazia, mas ninguém acreditava em mim até que fosse tarde demais!"

Desespera-se o moreno voltando-se ao seu melhor amigo que o encarava completamente atordoado. McGonagall cobria a boca com uma das mãos em uma expressão tão chocada quanto comovida.

Hermione segurava as lágrimas apertando uma das almofadas da poltrona com força. Os gêmeos não encontravam palavras e Gina tinha os olhos amplos em temor. No entanto, Harry continuou.

"Eu sinto muito! Eu... eu sinto muito! Mas, o Sr. Weasley..."

Começa o moreno, com as mãos trêmulas, as unhas ferindo a palma num aperto mortal de seus punhos. Ele precisava falar, ele tinha que fazê-lo. E o fez, sem esconder as lágrimas que teimosas escapavam de seus olhos já tão vermelhos.

"Voldemort atacou o ministério! Ele levou a maldita cobra com ele... machucou muitos inocentes e... e o Sr. Weasley... ele não resistiu!"

Confessa arrasado o grifinório, sentindo o coração afundar e os pulmões não serem fortes o bastante para segurar o ar. Um segundo de silêncio se seguiu. Um silêncio fúnebre, sufocante... Irremediável.

Um grito estrangulado de Gina foi suficiente para cortar o ar sufocante como a lâmina de uma espada.

"NÃO!"

Gritava ela segurando o braço de Fred com força.

"Essa brincadeira não tem graça Harry!"

Diz severamente George sem desviar os olhos do menino-que-sobreviveu.

"Ele não está mentindo!"

Interfere McGonagall com um fio de voz. Rony levantou-se bruscamente, com o rosto vermelho, fervilhando em fúria partindo para cima de Harry.

"MEU PAI NÃO ESTÁ MORTO!"

Bradou enérgico, enquanto os gêmeos mais pareciam um par de estátuas de mármore, imóveis em verdadeiro choque.

"ISSO NÃO E VERDADE! É SÓ MAIS UM DOS SEUS PESADELOS MAUCOS! MEU PAI ESTÁ VIVO!"

Gritava Ron agarrando a gola da camisa de Harry praticamente o obrigando a dizer o contrário.

"Harry, cara, por favor, diz que não é verdade! Por favor!"

Pede Fred angustiadamente, mas Rony o silenciou.

'É claro que é mentira! TEM QUE SER MENTIRA!"

Os olhos azuis tomados pela ira, tanto quanto pelo medo. Hermione levantou-se na eminência de deter seu amigo ruivo antes que machucasse a si mesmo ou a Harry.

"Se fosse real... se fosse verdade, o próprio Dumbledore estaria aqui! Ele e membro da Ordem, ele não deixaria isso acontecer ao meu pai!"

Insistia o ruivo em negação, ignorando os olhares aterrorizados que recebia.

"Eu... eu sinto muito Ron!"

Murmurou sentindo-se derrotado. Rony contorceu o rosto em um semblante revoltado, magoado, incapaz de dizer qualquer outra coisa.

"Ele esta... morto! Nosso pai... está morto?"

Repetia Fred incrédulo, com Gina chorando dolorosamente sobre seu ombro.

"Por que nosso pai? Por que somente ele? O que raios aconteceu? Onde estavam os outros membros da ordem?"

Bradava George furioso, com os olhos rasos de lágrimas, estava fora de si. O que seriam deles agora? Como a família seguiria em frente sem seu pai? Quem iria apoiar sua mãe agora que estaria completamente sozinha?

Todos os filhos em Hogwarts ou em outros países. E o maldito Percy no ministério... Como ele não poderia ter ajudado seu próprio pai? O que fariam a partir de agora? a dor da perda só estava começando a se manifestar dentro do peito... ele suportaria continuar a sorrir sem a presença de Arthur?

"Eu não sabia o que fazer para ajudar!"

Admitiu Harry desesperadamente para os Weasley.

"Você deveria ter me dito alguma coisa!"

Acusou o Weasley largando Harry e se afastando do amigo. McGonagall o chamou, mas, o ruivo não pareceu ouvir. Os olhos de Harry moveram-se rapidamente, sobre Gina. A ruivinha balançava negativamente a cabeça, lágrimas grossas escapando dos olhos assombrados.

"Eu não sabia o que fazer Ron! Eu não tinha certeza se era real! Não queria assustar você e por isso procurei Dumbledore!"

Gritava desesperadamente em resposta Harry.

"Você deveria ter dito de qualquer forma! Mas, não fez! Você sumiu e foi encontrar o diabo do Malfoy! Você nos traiu."

Gritava Rony agora não segurando as próprias lágrimas.

"Eu não fui encontra-lo! Eu não trairia meus amigos!"

Defende-se Harry angustiado com o rumo das acusações de Rony. ele não poderia deixar que seu melhor amigo o odiasse, não suportaria perder a amizade dele.

"Não foi culpa dele!"

Bradou Hermione se colocando entre os dois, apavorada com a reação de Ron.

"Sempre do lado dele! Você vai defendê-lo sempre não é mesmo?"

Dizia venenosamente o ruivo.

"Rony, por favor, ele está sofrendo tanto quanto vocês! Eu sei que está magoado, que está revoltado com o resto do mundo, mas somos seus amigos..."

Insistia Hermione, para ser bruscamente interrompida por Harry.

"Não adianta... Nenhum de nós pode entender o que Rony está sentindo agora!"

Murmura sombriamente segurando o braço dela.

"Talvez não tenha que demorar tanto para entender Hermione! Quem sabe quando for o **seu** pai morrendo, você pare de defendê-lo!"

Gritou o Weasley ferinamente, e dessa vez, George se levantou com uma expressão severa, segurando o irmão mais novo pelo braço num aperto firme.

"Já chega Ron! Já disse tolices o suficiente! Esse tipo atitude não vai trazer nosso pai de volta."

Disse num tom de voz gelado, desprovido de qualquer tipo de humor. Hermione suspirou em choque e Harry o encarou incrédulo. Fred, se encontrava ao lado do irmão, tão abatido quanto soturno os braços cruzados e o olhar distante.

Gina, Harry percebeu, estava longe de ser encontrada. McGonagall, tinha a varinha levantada no alto, preparada para interceptar quaisquer avanço nessa discussão entre Harry e Ron e Hermione entre eles, sem palavras para responder ao comentário mordaz do melhor amigo.

"Estão do lado dele agora?"

Gritou Rony soltando-se de George e enxugando o rosto duramente com a manga da sua camisa.

"Não estamos do lado de ninguém! Quem atacou o nosso pai foi **você-sabe-quem**! Se tem o mínimo de bom senso vai respeitar a memória dele e não sair por aí cuspindo fogo!"

Pela primeira vez, McGonagall se viu em lágrimas, comovida com as palavras de George Weasley.

"Precisamos conversar com nosso irmão agora! A sós!"

Murmura Fred, arrastando Rony com ele e George em direção ao dormitório masculino. McGonagall se aproximou de Harry pousando levemente a mão sobre seu ombro.

"Não se culpe, meu rapaz. Logo eles entenderão o que você enfrentou para estar aqui!"

Diz ela condescendente antes de deixar o salão comunal grifinório. Harry, no entanto, mal moveu-se de sua posição, desde que Rony o acusou de ser um traidor. As palavras duras, amargas de seu melhor amigo, o acertaram tão forte como um soco na boca do estômago.

Gina não o encarava, Fred e George estavam distantes, quase mortificados, e Rony... seu melhor amigo... o odiava agora.

"Harry?"

Chamou Hermione segurando sua mão direita entre as suas, o trazendo de volta à realidade.

"É melhor você ir!"

Responde ele secamente.

"Não vou te deixar sozinho, Harry!"

Protesta ela indignada, apertando ainda mão suas mãos sobre a dele em resposta.

"Eu ficarei bem! Mas, você é a única capaz de alcançar Gina agora!"

Diz ele, agora finalmente a olhando nos olhos. Hermione ainda abriu a boca para rebater sua posição, mas não conseguiu dizer nada.

"Por favor, Hermione! Eu vou me sentir muito melhor se você estiver com ela!"

Insiste o moreno seriamente e Hermione mordeu o lábio inferior em hesitação. Uma parte dela gritava para ficar com Harry e garantir que não faria nenhuma besteira, ou que teria mais uma daquelas... "visões" sobre Voldemort.

Os acontecimentos da noite anterior ainda muito vivos em sua memória a impulsionavam a querer protegê-lo, mais do que nunca. Contudo, outra metade, pedia para confortar Gina, que sempre fora sua amiga e agora estava lidando com a perda de seu adorado pai,sem poder contar com o apoio dos seus irmãos mais velhos, porque estavam cuidando de Rony.

Ela olhou de Harry para as escadarias do dormitório feminino um par de vezes. Quando sentiu a mão de Harry apertar a sua gentilmente em incentivo.

"Eu prometo que vou ficar bem!"

Murmurava ele solenemente. Sem alternativa, Hermione suspirou pesadamente, entendendo que no fundo, era ele que precisava ficar um pouco sozinho. E correu pela escadaria até o dormitório de Gina. Passaram horas com a grifinória consolando a coração apertado, pensando nas reações de Harry e Rony.

Escureceu, e logo os alunos retornavam de Hogsmead, desconhecendo a fatidica morte do senhor Weasley. A monitora teve muito trabalho para despistar Lavender e Parvati enquanto protegia a ruivinha chorando em seu colo... Hermione sentiu o coração afundando dentro do peito tamanha a dor que viu na amiga mais nova. As palavras de Rony ainda ecoando em sua memória... Será que seus pais estariam mesmo na mira de Voldemort? Não! Ela recusou-se a pensar nisso.

Não poderia culpar Harry pelos planos maquinados por Voldemort. O grifinório de olhos verdes, era a pessoa mais incrível, bondosa, leal, altruísta e corajosa que Hermione conhecia. Harry seria incapaz de machucar alguém, ele arriscaria a própria vida para salvar até mesmo um desconhecido. Harry era piedoso, humilde e verdadeiro, muito diferente de Riddle. E ela só desejava que o próprio Harry se lembrasse disso!

.../...

Harry tinha a cabeça baixa, os óculos redondos caindo ligeiramente sobre seu nariz, o vento frio agitava seus cabelos na escuridão daquela noite e seus olhos verdes, enlevados, distantes, presos por uma memória dolorosa.

Sem esforço algum, ele guiou suas mãos em direção ao cabo da sua firebolt e inclinando-se até sentir o estômago tocar a madeira polida, mergulhou numa queda de tirar o fôlego em direção ao vazio.

Sob sua cabeça, o céu não apresentava estrelas, não via o brilho prateado da lua, apenas densas, gélidas e pesadas nuvens negras. Ele sabia disso, chegou a tocá-las poucos momentos atrás.

Seus olhos finalmente fecharam-se. Ele seguiria o instinto. Caindo como um míssil em direção ao lago negro, deixando um zumbido eletrizante sobre o ar... deixando pensamentos ferozes para trás.

Ele estava a poucos metros da superfície pacífica do lago que cercava o castelo. Um grito desesperado cruzou o ar, e o grifinório congelou em temor. Seu reflexo, com eficácia profissional, encontrou a fonte do grito com o canto dos olhos.

Parada na margem do lago, usando apenas um casaco sobre seu pijama e com a varinha levantada com a ponta brilhante sob efeito de um "lumus", estava uma pálida Hermione Granger.

Tentando não perder o controle da firebolt, Harry levantou o rosto e com certa dificuldade mudou de direção à poucos centímetros da superfície do lago negro. Ele ainda sentia seus joelhos e pés mergulhando nas águas frias, levantando uma interminável cortina de águas, quase como uma onda furiosa, atrás de si.

O rastro deixado pelo grifinório sobre a superfície da água, agitava a margem do lago com ondulações disformes e sequentes. Percebia Hermione. No entanto, para o horror da jovem monitora, ela não fora a única a assustar-se com o voo mortal de Harry.

A grifinoria ofegou quando dois tentáculos infames emergiam furiosamente das águas agitadas, torcendo-se sobre o ar da noite e descendo mortais, como os galhos do salgueiro lutador. Prontos para esmagar a causa de sua perturbação... Harry.

"HARRY!"

Ela chamou novamente, em desespero. Estava irritada com o comportamento imprudente do moreno de olhos verdes, além de ter passado horas o procurando pelo castelo, o descobriu a fazer manobras assassinas sobre aquela maldita vassoura.

Sem dar-se conta, em sua ansiedade, correu para dentro do lago, a água chegando até a altura dos joelhos, mas ela não pareceu se importar. Do outro lado, o moreno virou rapidamente o rosto para confrontá-la, quando se deparou com dois tentáculos furiosos vindo em sua direção.

Ele teria que pensar rápido no que fazer, e agir mais rápido ainda. Seus sentidos em alerta, mirou a vassoura para o alto novamente e estreitou os olhos com determinação. Ele TINHA que sair do alcance da lula gigante.

No entanto, a criatura, possuía outros planos... levantou outro tentáculo agarrando sorrateiro uma das pernas de Harry o obrigando a mergulhar seu corpo parcialmente sob a água, num esforço hercúleo para não se deixar afogar.

Sem saída, o moreno, optou por arriscar tudo, mergulhou no lago, desaparecendo completamente da vista de Hermione que gritava apavorada por ele.

Era extremamente escuro, o coração batendo freneticamente e o frio somente não o paralisava, por que a adrenalina fazia seu sangue correr a velocidades insanas por suas veias. Prendendo o ar com força nos pulmões, Harry puxou sua varinha, soltando as mãos da firebolt no processo.

Segurando a vassoura com as pernas, a mão esquerda sob os óculos e a varinha apontada para o tentáculo que agora circulava num aperto de morte sua cintura, ele precisou de todas suas reservas de energia para usar um feitiço embaixo d'água.

Algo equivalente ao "diffindo" feriu a lula, que imediatamente o soltou, acertando verdadeiras marteladas no grifinório com os tentáculos "bons". Porém, isso deu a Harry a chance de escapar em busca de ar. Emergindo desesperadamente do lago.

Os olhos castanhos de Hermione seguiam a Harry desesperadamente. Ele mais parecia um flash sob o lago Negro, enquanto a lula o distraía com os ataques de seus tentáculos, preparava uma armadilha, à sua frente. Ela estava-o guiando em direção à Floresta Proibida.

Se o grifinório continuasse naquele ritmo, iria colidir diretamente contra um imenso carvalho de aspecto sombrio, longe do alcance de qualquer curador capaz de salvá-lo. Um arrepio percorreu o corpo de Hermione ao imaginar o tamanho do problema que Harry se encontrava agora.

Apontando a varinha para o meio do lago, com determinação. a grifinória reuniu toda sua concentração para lançar um feitiço que não machucasse a lula gigante, e que fosse bom o suficiente para prender a atenção da criatura mágica, para Harry poder escapar.

"_Saggictus Splendus_!"

Gritou ela quando uma infinidade de flechas brilhantes mergulhavam no interior do lago, como centenas de estrelas cadentes seguindo em direção ao seu objetivo... encontrar a lula gigante. Eram flechas de luz, quentes, mas inofensivas, servindo completamente ao seu objetivo. Distrair a fonte do perigo.

Toda a luminosidade, afetou rapidamente os sentidos da criatura gigante, que recuando nas profundezas do lago, diminuía seu aperto sobre a perna direita de Harry. Ofegante e encharcado, o grifinório conseguiu libertar-se dos tentáculos, alçando voo a bons vinte metros de distancia da água.

A atenção da lula agora se voltava na direção de Hermione. Enfurecida, esperou acuada até as flechas desaparecerem para lançar-se contra as margens, agitando seus imensos tentáculos no ar antes de descê-los como martelos sob a água, formando ondas violentas contra a monitora grifinória.

Harry de longe ouviu o chamado de Hermione, praguejando baixinho por ter se esquecido da namorada, ele avançou a toda velocidade em direção à garota que parecia ter congelado diante da imensa onda que se formava a sua frente.

Hermione, em choque, deu apenas um passo incerto para trás, tropeçando e caindo sentada sob a água fria do lago. Seus olhos nunca deixando a imagem de uma onda gigante avançando sobre ela.

A partir deste instante... tudo aconteceu em câmera lenta. Hermione fechou os olhos com força, Harry trincava ferozmente os dentes, sentindo o ar gélido contra o rosto úmido, lágrimas caíam pelo canto dos olhos pela velocidade insana a qual seguia.

A onda gigante crescia ainda mais intensamente se aproximando da grifinória de cabelos cacheados, quando sentiu os braços de Harry envolvê-la bruscamente, a arrancando do caminho das águas e voando numa trajetória ascendente em semicírculo para evitar serem atingidos pela onda maciça.

A respiração descompassada, os olhos firmemente fechados, os braços segurando o pescoço de Harry desesperadamente como se sua vida dependesse disso... ela se quer abrira a boca para protestar.

O coração de Harry batia loucamente contra seu peito a ponto de quase doer. Ela tinha se tornado um alvo para protegê-lo! Pensou furiosamente. Seus olhos voltaram-se ligeiramente para Hermione, unicamente para encontrar a namorada tremendo em seus braços.

Ela estava apavorada, gemendo baixinho, por estar em uma vassoura escorregadia, em alta velocidade, à centenas de metros do castelo, sobrevoando o lago negro depois do horário de recolher, fugindo dos ataques da lula gigante... Por causa dele!

Ele a levou rapidamente para a terra firme. Mantendo seus braços constantemente ao redor dela, tentando manter Hermione aquecida, além de provar a si mesmo que ela estava bem, que não tinha se machucado antes que ele a alcançasse.

"Se machucou?"

Perguntou ele desesperadamente, mas a única resposta que conseguiu foi um dos abraços esmagadores da namorada secreta que enterrou o rosto em seu pescoço enquanto chorava assustada.

Finalmente, deixando que todo o peso daquele dia caísse de seus ombros, ele a abraçou mais forte Hermione, enterrando o rosto sob os seus cacheados cabelos castanhos. Escaparam por tão pouco...


End file.
